This is Love
by Sumino the Star
Summary: Una desaparecida, Maka y Soul empezando a darse cuenta que se aman y una bruja vengativa. Todo por las reacciones negativas, venganza y por supuesto el amor. LEMMON. Fic de misterio, puede ser confuso por el suspenso. Unicos 3 chapters con Mary Sue.
1. Sorpresa antes de entrar ¿Coincidencia?

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, porfavor tengan discrecion. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo adverti!**_

_**Antes de que lean esto porfavor tengan conciencia esto no es un Mary Sue son solo los primeros tres capítulos del 4 para adelante se hace el Maka X Soul. Gracias A todos los amo.**_

...

**This is Love**

**Chapter 1: Sorpresa antes de entrar. ¿Una coincidencia?**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**Mika POV**_

Llegamos luego de un largo viaje desde Italia, no pude contar las horas porque me dormí todo el vuelo desde Roma pero si se que fue largo.

Antes de mi primer día de clases, teníamos que hablar con el director de la escuela: El tal Shinigami, lo que no me esperaba es que mis padres cambiaran de dirección para adentrarme a un condominio precioso, -nunca pensé que en Death City habría lugares como este- no sabía que hacíamos allí hasta que nos detuvimos en una casa que estaba en la esquina, era preciosa: beige, grande y con un jardín enorme.

-Bienvenida a casa, Mika -exclamo mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquella sensación de felicidad se apodero de mí, pensé que mis padres se quedarían conmigo. Solo por el hecho de que ellos nunca estaban conmigo, siempre de viaje y cosas así. Ahora debían estar conmigo más que nunca.

Pero esa felicidad se acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; no me sorprendía recibir una noticia así departe de mi padre...

- Mika, te quedaras aquí, no es necesario que nosotros te estemos cuidando porque ya te puedes cuidar sola.

Mis padres siempre han sido así conmigo... Distantes, a pesar de ser su única hija nunca han compartido nada conmigo, simplemente vivimos o mejor dicho vivíamos en la misma casa pero el hecho es que nunca hablábamos, nos limitábamos a decir: "Buenos días" y "Buenas noches".

Ellos en su mundo y yo en el mío, siempre ha sido así pero eso no me ha impedido vivir, solo que hubiese querido tener una niñez normal junto a mis padres, como mis amigos que deje en Roma.

Al oír aquella noticia suspire y medite algunos segundos mi respuesta.

-Esta bien. -dije sin muchos ánimos.

Luego de darme esa "noticia", fuimos caminando al Shibusen, un silencio incómodo estuvo presente todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la entrada -por fin, odiaba esos silencios-.

Sonó la campana de salida, note que muchos chicos de mi misma edad salieron corriendo como locos, parecían tener miedo de algo o alguien, ni me lo quise imaginar, negué la cabeza quitando ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

De repente escuche un grito:

-¡Yahooo! ¡El gran Dios Black Star ha sacado una D en la clase de Stein! - dijo un chico que me parecía divertido. Al parecer estaba solo...

Voltee a ver a la puerta de salida, -quería ver si tenía amigos, me dio pena-.

Entonces vi salir a un grupo de chicos que se le unieron,-que bueno, ya me preocupaba-. Eran 4 mujeres y 3 hombres en total- tenían pinta de gente "cool"-, entre ellos estaba un chico con cabellos blancos, y ojos rubíes atractivos -no lo dejaba de ver por alguna razón-.

Cuando sintió que lo veía, el clavo su mirada en mi; me dio una sonrisa torcida dejando ver sus dientes afilados como un tiburón, no tarde en sonrojarme...

De la nada el tal Black Star y un peli negro se acercaron a decirle algo y se me quedaron viendo con una sonrisa picara.

Empeze a caminar, de la nada oí un sonido-me pareció que me chiflaban pero ni quise averiguarlo-.

No veía a mis padres por ningún lado, supuse que ya estaban en el tal "Death Room", no quería ir -la oportunidad perfecta de escapar-,pero tenía que seguir, Shinigami-sama me esperaba. Así que camine en aquellos solitarios pasillos. Llegue a una puerta. Adentro escuche la voz de mis padres; me adentre -con algo de miedo-.

¿Que me esperaría allí dentro?

De la nada apareció un hombre -me dio un gran susto, pero aparente que no-, tenía una capa color negra que le cubría completamente el cuerpo y una máscara que no dejaba ver su cara, saco sus grandes manos cubiertas de dos guantes blancos.

- Hola Mika-chan, que bueno que habéis llegado, desde ahora estudiaras en Shibusen, yo soy Shinigami, el director de esta escuela...-dijo con una voz muy divertida

Hice una pequeña reverencia, vi a mis padres tomando te en una mesa muy pequeña.

-Buenas tardes, Shinigami-sama...-dije seriamente

-Sientate, por favor.

Hice caso a su peticion.

-Mika- chan como veras el Shibusen no es una escuela normal. Tu tienes sangre de Tecnico, se ve en tu alma.

-¿Acaso es posible ver mi alma?

Asintio rapidamente y prosiguio su discurso.

-Desde mañana empezaras a buscar compañero arma...

¿Pero de que estaba hablando?

Al parecer Shinigami-sama sabia que estaba confundida.

-Se que es nuevo para ti, por eso mañana te lo explicare mejor. Puedes retirarte.

-Con permiso- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro

-Feliz tarde, Shinigami-sama -dijo mi padre, dejando la taza de te en la mesita.

-Por cierto, ven temprano a mi oficina antes de iniciar clases.

-Estaré lo más temprano posible.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y salí de la habitación. Que platica mas corta.

Al salir del Shibusen me pregunte ¿Qué tipo de misiones serian?...Bueno mañana lo sabré.fui a casa, mis padres no tardaron en despedirse, porque "su vuelo despegaría pronto". Se fueron sin interés alguno, ni siquiera me dieron su teléfono por si acaso me sentía mal o sola.

No, sino que ahora estoy sola y encima no importo a nadie

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**Soul POV**_

Salí del Shibusen como todos los días con Black Star, Kid, Maka y sus amigas, lo que no sabía es que eso me cambiaria la vida...

Sentí una mirada sobre mí, empecé a buscar quien era, de repente...

Alli la vi…

A una hermosa chica a la cual nunca en vida había visto pasar por aquí. Tenia el cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, unos pechos grandes y unas hermosas pecas en su rostro. Mejor dicho su hermoso rostro, note que al verla ella se sonrojo mucho -lo cual la hizo ver aun más hermosa.-, yo en cambio no hice nada más que sonreírle. Ahora me siento como un grandísimo idiota, porque no me acerque a ella o la salude con mi mano diciendo un "hola", no se tal vez algo mas... ¡Amable! Lo volviste a hacer Evans, como siempre...

Luego de nuestro cruce de miradas, Black Star y Kid interrumpieron el momento.

-¡Que tetas mas grandes! El gran Dios Black Star quiere! -dijo emocionado

-¡Que rostro y cuerpo mas simétrico! ¡No he visto a nadie así! -dijo Kid con su voz de "emoción hay simetría".

Le chiflaron, el par de imbéciles pero -por suerte- no lo noto.

Maka les dio un gran golpe con su libro, -ella le llamaba Maka-Chop- y los dejo retorciéndose del dolor, todos nos reíamos excepto Maka, ella les llamaba:

_"Malditos pervertidos"_

Cuando se recuperaron, Black Star, Kid y yo fuimos hablando de aquella misteriosa chica todo el camino, el silencio se dio presente pero se termino cuando una noticia inesperada se dio a conocer:

-Me parece que ella es la chica nueva, mi padre me dijo que se llamaba: Mika Yondagime, estará nuestra clase...-dijo Kid algo nervioso.

Después susurro cosas que no entendí, creo que ni siquiera él sabía que decía...

-¡Yahoooo! ¡Voy a conquistarla!- grito Black Star con una sonrisa de triunfo, luego nos vio sorprendido y se puso rojo como un tomate...

Yo me limite a sonreír algo ruborizado pero en mi interior decía:

"Increíble esa bella chica estudiara con nosotros y no es una tabla de planchar como Maka además se ve como una buena persona."

Cuando nos separamos y cada uno fue a su casa. Maka me pregunto quien era la chica a la que le chiflaron Black Star y Kid, yo me limite a decir:

-No se...

Todo el camino fue lleno de un silencio incomodo hasta llegar a casa. Al llegar note que Blair no estaba, de seguro andaba por algún bar,- la verdad después de ver a esa hermosa chica, Blair no me importo nada...-

Esa noche, no dormí pensé en Mika, era lo único que se me venía a la cabeza. Ella es tan hermosa que puede enamorar a cualquiera, incluso hizo que Kid dijera que era simétrica y Black Star se sonrojara -lo cual hasta el momento era imposible-.

Mañana -su primer día de clases-, he decidido ser amable con ella y conocerla mejor, bueno ella es linda pero que tal si esa hermosura escondiera algo; aquella personalidad peor que la de Maka, no me lo quiero imaginar...

Mejor me voy a dormir y dejo de pensar cosas estupidas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Bueno es un fic de amor, mi primer fic. *o* Se me ocurrió mientras estaba de viaje en fin de año. Imaginense cuantisimo tiempo estoy trabajando en la trama, recuerdo que soñe la historia y si ahorita le agregue a un personaje. Mika!. El titulo bueno creo que es obvio no? Esto es amor, ya se sabe de lo q ocurrira, Mas o menos XD. Bien no me molesten fue lo primero que se me ocurrio.-.-*, Esta algo cortito para ser un capitulo pero como es la introduccion no importa. cierto? Ok hablando de otra cosa. Si quieren conti solo dejenme un review ;) Y se los traigo rapidisimo. OKII? Bueno me despido!_

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

_**Abucheos, felicitaciones.:: No importa deja tu Review!**_


	2. Primer día de escuela ¿Amabilidad?

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, porfavor tengan discrecion. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo adverti!**_

...

**This is Love**

**Chapter 2: Primer día de escuela. ****¿****Habrá alguien amable?**

… … … … … … … … … … … …

**_Mika POV_**

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí completamente. Quien iba a pensar que una chica como yo tendría miedo a su primer día de escuela.

Claro no entraría a una cualquiera sino a la majestuosa escuela Shibusen, la verdad todavía no entiendo porque estoy aquí,

Les dije claramente a mis padres que no quería dejar todo en Roma por venir hasta Death City. Son unos estúpidos nunca me han escuchado, nunca les importo.

Mientras maldecía a mis padres, me di cuenta que llegue a la puerta del Shibusen. Estuve como una estatua viendo hacia el piso.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando un pensamiento que no era agradable llegó a mi mente.

_"A nadie le voy a caer bien, solo mirenme. No soy cool como los chicos de ayer, solo soy una perdedora"_

Lagrimas corrieron en mis mejillas. Yo no quiero ir, solo quiero ir a casa con mis amigos"

-¡Death the Kid! ¡Por milésima vez espérame!-dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Alguien me golpeo mi espalda haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Lo lamento. ¿Estás bien?-dijo la misma voz

Subí mi cabeza. Me sorprendí al ver al peli blanco de ayer alzándome su mano.

-Espera, tú eres la chica que vino al Shibusen al final del día. ¿Cierto?

Me alivie que por lo menos alguien podría reconocerme.

Asenti, tome su mano y me levante. Le iba a preguntar su nombre pero llego el…

-¿Soul qué ocurre?-dijo el pelinegro idiota de ayer, acercándose hacia donde estaba.

Me fui del lugar rápidamente, dejando a los dos atrás. No odio al otro chico, solo que su actitud me fastidio.

Empecé a caminar, oí un grito.

-¡Yahooo!-dijo una voz que me parece conocida

Como siempre de metiche, quería saber de quién se trataba.

-¡El Gran Dios del Universo ha llegado! -dijo Black Star

-Siempre con la misma actitud…- dijo Soul entre risas

-Hola idiota…-dijo Kid molesto

-Nada raro en ti, asimétrico enojón-dijo Black Star burlonamente

-¡No hablemos de ti pedazo de gay!

-Cállate rayitas estúpidas

Me empecé a reír, que idiotas eran.

Creo que me reír tan fuerte que Soul me volteo a ver lanzándome una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, era la alarma. ¡Ya eran las 7:50!

Se me había olvidado ir a las 8:00 con el Shinigami. Corrí lo más que pude.

Afortunadamente llegue al Death Room a tiempo. Salude al Shinigami con las fuerzas que me quedaban y nos sentamos en una mesita con te.

Hablamos un rato, nos reímos, y finalmente me explico de lo que trata el Shibusen. Nunca me imagine una escuela de técnicos y armas ahora comprendí que tendría que sincronizar mi alma con alguien.

Pensé en quien seria, el primero que se me vino a la mente fue Soul pero tendríamos que llevarnos muy bien para poder ser compañeros y con esa mi actitud pueda que no sea tan probable...

Luego la puerta del Death Room se abrí, escuche pasos acercándose era...

_¡Kid! Genial mi día no podía ser peor. ¿Qué hacia el aquí?_

… … … … … … … … … … … …

**_Kid POV_**

Entre al Death Room, mi padre me pidió de urgencia venir. La verdad él lo dice que todo es urgente asi que no me preocupe.

Cuando entre vi a una chica con un traje de colegiala, pero este era mas... ¡sexy! -_que pervertido comentario, no me lo esperaba-_

Cuando se volteo era...

¡Mika! ¿Qué?Hace unos días pensé que era otra broma departe de mi padre para conseguir otra compañera, porque siempre me niego a esas citas a ciegas.

_Nunca les comente a Soul y Black Star que mi padre "supuestamente" dijo que yo le iba a enseñar la escuela a Mika, de seguro me partirían la cara pero creo que ahora ¡sí!_

-Hola, yo soy...

Ella me vio con sus hermosos ojos azules y me puse nervioso...

-S-Soy Death the Kid, yo te mostrare la escuela...

Mika me vio incrédula. -Me hizo tener más nervios aun-.

Mi padre me ordeno que nos fuéramos del Death Room y comenzaramos con el tour.

Mika se levanto. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a mi padre, y nos fuimos.

-¿Que eres del Shinigami Kid?

-Soy su hijo. No nos parecemos en nada. ¿Verdad?

-Si es increíble no parece tu padre.

-Me ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti.

Hubo un silencio mientras le enseñaba la escuela: las clases vacías -porque ya era almuerzo-, el gimnasio, las canchas de futbol y voleibol.

Cuando termine la lleve a almorzar, de seguro tendría hambre.

-Ya que sabes algo de mi cuéntame algo de ti.-dijo Mika rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Ves estas estúpidas líneas?

-Sí, nadie tiene esas rayas excepto tu. ¿Por qué?

- Se llaman las Líneas de Sanzu parece estar directamente vinculados a la propiedad natural de las habilidades especiales del Shinigami

-Que genial sería ser un Shinigami.

-Ni lo creas, como te joden con esas benditas líneas. Especialmente Black Star ni ve que es asimétrico con esa peluca que lleva digo cabello

Mika empezó a reírse, me uní a su alegría.

Cuando entre a la cafeteria, las miradas de Soul y Black Star se posaron sobre mí con envida. No eran los únicos viéndome así todos los hombres de mi clase presentes en la cafetería también.

Seamos sinceros. ¿Quién no? ¡Mika Yondagime estaba caminando junto a mí!

_Bien me estoy comportando como un egoísta, ¡Yo no soy el indicado!_

_A pesar de ser simétrica y bella, digamos que ya tenía a alguien esperándola. Desde que la vi lo presentí. Por eso aunque me duela, solo seremos amigos y nada más._

_Bien, me siento idiota no luchar por su amor pero mis esfuerzos serian en vano._

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa lejos de todos, yo me sente al lado de ella, rápidamente Soul y Black Star corrieron hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

Trataron de sentarse al lado de Mika en el lugar disponible. Los imbéciles casi se matan peleándose por el lugar, hasta que Maka ocupo el lugar donde esperaban estar.

Se tuvieron que sentar en otro lugar desilusionados con la cabeza baja. Luego Tsubaki, Liz y Patty se unieron, empezamos a comer y les presente a Mika a mis amigos.

… … … … … … … … … … …

**_Mika POV_**

Después de todo Kid no era un idiota, me mostro toda la escuela sin ningún problema, hablamos durante todo el camino.

Llegamos a la cafetería, algunos hombres me chiflaron -que nervios-, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la salida...

Soul y Black Star llegaron corriendo hacia donde yo estaba _–mi corazón latió fuertement_e- se empezaron a pelear por un lugar.

De la nada apareció una chica con cabello cenizo que se sentó al lado mío con una sonrisa.

Luego otras chicas se sentaron en la mesa_.-eran las mismas de grupo "cool" de ayer- _Kid me los presento.

-Mika, Ella es Tsubaki. El arma de este idiota asimétrico técnico, que ya te mencione: Black Star.

Los salude con mi mano. Tsubaki me dio una sonrisa, Black Star me guiño el ojo_ -lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un poco-._

-Ellas son Liz y Patty, mis armas.-dijo señalándolas.

-Hola…-dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Note que Patty era muy infantil y Liz se parecía a mi. _-una adolescente comun y corriente.-_

-Ella es Maka, la tecnica de "este tipo": Soul, su guadaña.

-H-Ho-Hola- dije nerviosa.

Maka me sonrio cálidamente y Soul me dio una sonrisa que dejo ver sus dientes filosos, luego me guiño el ojo. _-me puse roja como un tomate-._

Sono la campana, significa que tocaba la 3era clase. Caminamos hacia una clase que me dio pinta de un profesor raro, me daba la sensación de miedo.

Un hombre con lentes y una silla apareció a mis espaldas, tenía una sonrisa siniestra, agarro mi mano y la condujo a la par de su escritorio.

Aplaudió. Todos se sentaron asustados _-entiendo porque ayer salieron corriendo, ese tipo daba te daba un susto terrible tan solo verlo-._

-Ella es Mika Yondagime, su nueva compañera de ahora en adelante, trátenla bien... o ¡los diseccionare!

Ese comentario fue maligno. Negué mi cabeza al recordarlo.

-Bien Mika siéntate donde quieras. Yo soy Frankenstein.

Allí vi ese lugar al lado de mi amor…digo Soul. Camine hacia allí saque mi libro de ciencias y lo puse en la tabla de mi escritorio.

Al transcurrir el tiempo la clase no parecía de ciencias. Tenía tres animales en peligro de extinción en su mesa listos para que los diseccionara. Me dio asco ver animales siendo asesinados,

La mitad de la clase, Soul y yo intercambiamos miradas_-obviamente a los dos no nos gustaba ver eso-._

Cuando salimos de esa clase corrí a vomitar pero no quería que me vieran así que mejor me aguante.

-Pronto te acostumbraras, es un loco ¿no?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Soul...-dije reconociendo la voz.

Caminamos juntos a la clase de la tal Marie _-una profesora nada rara según Kid-._

Cuando llegamos me sentí mal, me senté en una mesa donde estaban Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid y los demás.

Nos vieron con una cara picara, no entendía porque. Hasta que sentí algo calado en mi mano…

¿A qué horas le había agarrado la mano a Soul?

Debo aceptar que él y yo habíamos caminado juntos pero agarrarnos de la mano no. Ni lo conocía del todo.

Pero no podía quitar mi mano de la suya, era como un chicle pegado a mi cabello.

Hasta que él se sonrojo como un tomate cuando Black Star le dijo algo, entonces fue allí cundo la soltó bruscamente_...-¿Soul era así de idiota? No me lo esperaba de él-_

De repente sentí otra mano en mi frente, era la de Black Star.

-Estas bien, te miras pálida.

-Si -mentí me sentía horrible después de esa clase.

Marie-sensei entro a la clase y apenas tomo lista, caí al suelo mientras que mis ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Lo único que recuerdo fue oír la voz de Soul:

-Mika, resiste...

Después de eso sentí que había muerto, empecé a soñar en negro...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_!Hasta aqu! Gracias por sus Reviews! Aunque sean solo 2 o tres yo lo seguire subiendo ;) (Aunque quisiera que fuesen mas) Hablando de otra cosa, disculpen por mi desaparicion __¡Estupidas tareas!__, pero ya ven cuanto amor intenso hay entre ellos dos. Perdon si no hice que Kid luchara por ella pero ya tengo otra cosa en mente. *Risa malevola* mentiras solo que voy a hacer algo que se hace mucho en las historias de amor. Bien si quieren conti solo dejenme un review ;) Y se los traigo rapidisimo. OKII? Bueno me despido!_

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

_**Abucheos, felicitaciones... ¡No importa deja tu Review!**_


	3. Soul o ¿De quién estoy enamorada?

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, por favor tengan discreción. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo advertí!_**

...

**This is Love**

**Chapter 3: Soul o.. ¿De quién estoy enamorada?**

… … … … … … … … … … … …

**_Soul POV_**

Por fin, espere este día... Está en mi clase, Stein agarro a Mika de la mano y la llevo a la par de su escritorio, me senté y la vi. Bella con su traje de colegiala sexy, combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos color azul y su cabello castaño claro...

Ella no hablo, únicamente se quedo viendo a el profesor con una cara de espanto. -seré sincero, cuando entre al Shibusen también tuve esa misma expresión.

Ahora hablando de Stein si hablo, es mas hasta nos amenazó en cierta forma que tratáramos bien a la nueva estudiante, por supuesto si hubiese dicho algo mas "amable" Mika no se hubiese asustado.

En fin, cuando acabo sus amenazas, note que ella se sentó en el escritorio que estaba justamente a la par mía. Me emocione que ella escogiera ese lugar bueno además que era el único disponible, pero en mi mente digamos que ella lo escogió por estar conmigo. Cuando el maniático profesor comenzó a diseccionar animales tuve una sensación de asco _-¿Como le podía gustar hacer este tipo de cosas?, yo no podría matar a un animal y estar feliz no era "cool"-_

Decidí ver a Mika el resto de la clase y no ponerle atención a lo que ocurría enfrente.

Al tener esa sensación igual a la mía, busco a algo con que distraerse. Allí fue cuando noto que la miraba. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, _-seguramente si hubiese algún silencio en la sala seguramente se escucharía mi nerviosismo- _allí fue cuando Mika me lanzo una sonrisa cálida que me hizo sentir bien.

Luego de observarnos un tiempo, dejo de verme porque se había acabado el infierno, digo la clase de Stein. Vi como Mika corria a vomitar pero por suerte se contuvo.

-Es un loco, ¿no?-dije acercándome hacia donde estaba ella.

Luego de eso ella se acerco a mi y caminamos juntos a la clase de Marie-Sensei. Mientras estaba junto a ella la note algo pálida, como si estuviese enferma. No le dije nada porque podía decirme loco o algo así. Me acerque un poco a ella, claro sin quitarle su espacio vital. Allí fue cuando yo tome su mano, por suerte Mika no se dio cuenta. Es difícil describir esa sensación tan diferente pero lo que si se es que era tan caliente y delicada _-tal y como ella era-. _

Cuando llegamos a la clase nos sentamos junto a Black Star, Kid, Maka y las amigas de mi técnica. Todos nos vieron con cara picara, yo ya lo sabía pero aparentaba que no entendía lo que ocurría..

Mika no entendía la situación hasta que vio hacia el piso. Vio nuestras manos juntas, pero no la soltó. _-Buena señal que le gusto lo que hice- _Era como si yo fuese silicón, una vez que lo tocas cuesta quitártelo. Ese lindo momento que tanto esperaba lo arruino el maldito Black Star cuando me susurro al oído algo muy estúpido.

-Hey Soul, ¿podrías dejarnos un poquito para nosotros?, no lo malinterpretes pero...- dijo señalando a una mesa que estaba al fondo de la clase. Ellos te quieren matar porque creen que para ti Mika te pertenece.

Sin exagerar era cierto me miraban con odio y molestia. Seamos sinceros Mika es hermosa y todos la querían _-claro hablando de los hombres, porque algunas mujeres parecen celosas desde que se anuncio su entrada al Shibusen- _como no me deseaban matar a golpes hasta que la dejara en paz.

Allí cometí un error enorme, mi cuerpo reacciono solo y solté su mano bruscamente. Mika me vio con cara de asombro y luego se molesto.

Cuando Marie- sensei entro a la clase y abrió su libreta de asistencia fue cuando escuche un golpe en el suelo cercano a mí. Era...

¡Mika! Me levante de mi asiento y la vi cerrar sus ojos, pensado que aun estaba consciente, le dije que resistiera. Corrí hacia la enfermería sin pedirle permiso a la profesora.

El piso de los pasillos rechinaba mientras me apresuraba cada vez mas. Cuando estaba justo en la puerta, toque la puerta con mi pie repetidas veces en forma brusca. Cuando la doctora abrió la puerta me vio molesta pero su expresión cambio al ver a Mika en mis brazos. Le pedí ayuda urgente.

La tendió en la cama en forma calmada. En cambio yo lo mas alarmado que nunca estuve antes.

-Soul, ¿Que ocurrió exactamente?-dijo tocando la cabeza de Mika

-Después de la clase de Stein la vi algo pálida, luego entro la profesora y la vi tumbada en el suelo cerrando sus ojos.

-Ya veo. -dijo viendo si la respiración de Mika -Ella esta respirando pero poco, no te preocupes estará bien.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí?

-Mejor vete a clase, te matarían si tardas más tiempo, podrían pensar que te saltaste clase. Mika estará bien querido, esta en mis manos. -dijo con una sonrisa que me hacia tenerle confianza.

Salí de la enfermería, algo preocupado. Camine de la forma mas lenta posible, quería pensar en lo ocurrido esta mañana. Sin pensarlo llegue a la puerta de la clase, la abrí en forma desconfiada.

Marie-Sensei se acerco a mi molesta a decirme algo como "Tienes detención, hablaremos con el Shinigami. Ojala te expulsen". La cosa es que no podía meterme a mas problemas con detenciones, la ultima vez me suspendieron siete días solo porque le puse un alfiler en la silla de la profesora y ella empezó a llorar.

Antes de que comenzara con su sermón, se escucharon aplausos de mis compañeros de clase.

-Que valentía no te importo una detención, quisiste ayudar a Mika. -dijo Ox Ford emocionado.

Marie-sensei suspiro profundamente y camino hacia la pizarra. Eso significa que me salve de mi castigo_ -Que suerte-. _Aunque estaba feliz por no ser expulsado, no pude sacar de mi cabeza la situación que en verdad ocurría, aquella persona que me enamore de primera vista, corría peligro de quedar en coma.

Faltaban minutos para terminar la clase, se hicieron eternos como si fuesen horas. Cuando al fin toco el timbre lo primero que hice fue ir hacia donde se encontraba Mika. Entre a la enfermería sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie. Medusa suspiro profundamente aliviada, al notarme me sonrió.

-No te preocupes querido, ella está bien. Únicamente se le bajo el azúcar, en su historial médico dice que ella no se alimenta mucho de dulces y según vi en su horario la clase anterior fue de Stein. Encima de todo la pobre se asusto con ese hombre.

-¿Puedo verla?

Asintió, señalándome el espacio donde estaba Mika. Abrí la cortina, allí la vi soñando como un ángel a pesar de no tener una sonrisa en su rostro se miraba hermosa. Me acerque a ella cada vez más a besarla en los labios, negué mi cabeza tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo, así que ya no la bese. Mejor la abrace tiernamente. Sentí como un suspiro escapo de su boca.

-Soul, gracias...-dijo en mi oído, abrazándome cada vez más fuerte.

Nos separamos, y la vi, ella estaba muy ruborizada. Me vio unos instantes con una sonrisa luego se acerco a mi cada vez más hacia mis labios...

Y yo de lo entusiasmado me acerque también -_Digamos que no era tan idiota para no dar con el momento que mas quise desde que la vi-_, casi juntábamos nuestros labios cuando...

… … … … … … … … … … … …

**_Mika POV_**

Sabía que me había ocurrido, no había muerto. Como siempre me desmaye porque se me baja muchas veces el azúcar. Cuando al fin me convencí que seguía con vida abrí mis ojos pero todo estaba oscuro. ¿Dónde me encontraba?

Un calor recurrió todo mi cuerpo _-Pero no aquellos que te sofocantes sino uno que me transmitía sentimientos hermosos- _como cuando sentí la mano de Soul sobre la mía.

Reaccione y vi muchos cabellos blancos rozar mi oído. Lo reconocí era Soul, sabía que él me ayudaría. El me estaba abrazando cariñosamente. Suspire aliviada, que bueno que no me había pasado nada._- No se pero no ver al chico que me gusta otra vez me pondría triste-_ Le di las gracias por hacer lo posible por traerme a la enfermería, supongo que allí estaba por el silencio absoluto.

Sentí el calor recorrer mis mejillas, estaba ruborizada. Nos separamos y me dejo ver sus ojos rubíes inigualables, que me hipnotizaron. Tuve ganas de besarlo; me acerque a él y el a mí, a punto de dar ese beso tan deseado, aunque hayan sido minutos de conocerlo yo tenía la sensación de que lo amaba desde hace mucho- pero...

Un grito se hizo presente y rompió la puerta.

-¡Yahooooo! El gran dios Black Star ha venido a ver a su nov...d-digo a nuestra a-amiga...

Soul y yo nos separamos rápidamente. El se fue a una esquina de la habitación molesto.

-Hay maldito asimétrico, ¡no grites carajo! -dijo Kid molesto

-Hola Mika ¿cómo te sientes? -preguntaron los demás

-Pues bien...

-Que bueno, nos tenías preocupados. Sobre todo a Kid..

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! -grito Kid totalmente sonrojado

Black Star se poso en mi cama, me guiño el ojo.

-Me alegro que estés bien simple mortal-dijo acercándose a mi oído. -Alguien tan bella como tu no debe desmayarse, me preocupe por ti Mika y mas que Kid dalo por seguro...

Me puse roja como un tomate, ¿Yo era bella?

Soul susurro algo que no entendí...

Sabía que Soul no se pondría celoso porque el solo es mi amigo y no siente nada por mi, la cosa mas improbable es que yo le gustara pero si fuese verdad sabia que sus amigos podrían molestarlo y reaccionaria mal, como en la clase de Marie.

El timbre sonó, indicando la hora de salida. Me trate de levantar pero no pude, la cama era muy alta en mi opinión. Luego vi como dos manos se acercaron a mi _-eran la de Soul y Black Star-_ me ayudaron a bajar, por no ser desconsiderada sujete ambas y nos largamos de esa clínica silenciosa. Fue una suerte que tenía mis cosas allí, me ahorre mucho tiempo.

Me encaminaron a casa todos excepto Liz que tenía que ir a un taller de costura para el club de Teatro del Shibusen. En fin hablando de los demás nos llevábamos bien _-Y eso que era mi primer día-_. Entramos al condominio donde quedaba mi solitaria casa.

Al llegar allí todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, sobre todo Kid, Black Star y Soul. Obviamente quien no se impresionaría que dos padres le dejaran a una chica de 16 años una casa grande para ella sola sin importarles lo que llegaría a hacer allí.

-¡Simétrica! Una casa simétrica! -saltaba de alegría Kid

-¿Tu vives aquí sola? Eso es increíble, a ver cuando a tu Dios y sus esclavos mortales a tu casa...

Asentí y le di una sonrisa...

- ¿¡Esclavos! Muérete en el infierno, yo soy una técnica. No tu esclava ¡Imbécil! -dijo Maka sacando una enciclopedia enorme que supongo era para pegarle pero al parecer se contuvo.

-¿Que mierda te crees Black Star? ¡Maldito asimétrico ni de coño soy tu esclavo, primero me hago gay que eso!

-Kid eres gay, lo sabía desde que te conocí -dijo Black Star

-¡Idiota, es un decir!

-¡Yo creo que lo decías enserio! Nyajajaja -dijo entre risas Black Star

- Ya...Vámonos Maka, Adiós Mika

-Si nosotros también. Adiós nos tenemos que ir ¡Patty andando! -dijo Kid

-Black Star vamos -dijo Tsubaki dulcemente

-Ya voy ¡Espérame! -dijo viendo a alguien, cuando se fueron todos me acorralo en la pared. - Adiós preciosa, espero verte mañana tan hermosa como hoy

De repente el dio un beso en la mejilla. Me ruborice mucho.

-¡Adiós Black Star!- dije entrando a mi casa lentamente hasta ver que se había ido.

Que me estaba ocurriendo, yo amo a Soul pero ¿Porque cada vez que Black Star se acercaba a mi me sentía como en las nubes? Estuve toda la noche tratando de sacar conclusiones de mi mente, no dormí a causa de ello. La pregunta final vino a mi mente, pero aun así no pude responderla.

_"¿A quién de ellos en verdad siento algo?..."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Hasta aqui*o* The Critic Evans me sorpendio al decir que habia creado una "Mary Sue" Ahora que lo lei me quede bien asustada. A ver Pais Extranjero, querida por la mayoria, pocos defectos. Bueno en los defectos ella tiene muchos por ahora es que es una indecisa total. Ok hablando de otra cosa, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Los amo mucho a todos los que leen mi libro. Lamento no traerlo tan temprano. Saben que hare? Voy a subirlo todos los viernes asi ya no importan tareas y demas. Muchas Gracias otra vez. Ahora como ya saben Si quieren conti solo dejenme un review ;) Y se los traigo rapidisimo. OKII? Bueno me despido!_

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

_**Abucheos, felicitaciones.:: No importa deja tu Review!**_


	4. Sorpresa ¿El tiempo pasa asi de rapido?

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, por favor tengan discreción. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo advertí!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_This is Love_**

**_Chapter 4: Sorpresa. El tiempo pasa asi de rapido?_**

**_General POV_**

Ha pasado tres semanas desde que Mika había ingresado al Shibusen, cada día pensaba si algún día se graduaría de allí. Si ningún compañero pueda que nunca salga de aquel lugar que la había hecho cambiar notablemente...

Desde que conoció a sus nuevos amigos su vida de soledad se transformo totalmente, fue remplazada por una llena de amigos con personalidades distintas pero a pesar de ello, Mika los quería y admiraba mucho. Eran su modelo a seguir, eran: Valientes, decididos, queridos por todos. Según ella algo imposible.

Ella se hizo muy amiga de Maka Albarn, la chica de cabellos cenizos, ella fue la que le dio esa sonrisa cálida hace dos semanas, apenas entrando al Shibusen. Aquella adolescente que le inspiro confianza que no estaba sola, y que por lo menos tenia a alguien junto a ella.

En cuanto a amoríos mas confundida que nunca ¿Black Star o Soul? no sabe decidirse si ambos se le llegan a pedir algo más serio, no quiere amar a alguien por pena ni por presión, por esa razón saco la conclusión de que ella debe dejar que el tiempo pase, porque a veces cambia todo de noche a la mañana sin saber por qué. No solo en el amor, uno como persona puede llegar a cambiar su perspectiva hacia una persona por un accidente que cambie sus sentimientos totalmente, algo así puede llegarnos a pasar a todos.

Pero ¿Pueden algunos tipos de personas cometer errores por ello?

* * *

**Soul POV**

Como el tiempo pasa, desde hace tres semanas Mika entro al Shibusen y en poco tiempo se hizo amiga de Maka y sus amigas, Black Star, Kid y por supuesto yo... Ahora he notado que es muy dulce, amable y una buena persona. Como lo pensé cuando la vi antes de su entrada.

Pero, desde hace algunos días he visto que solo he utilizado a Mika para darle celos a mi verdadero amor de toda la vida. Me he centrado tanto en la niña nueva que por poco se me olvida mis sentimientos verdaderos hacia una cierta persona que me ha hecho sentir diferente,_-que cursi me estoy volviendo, juntarme mucho con mujeres ya me está afectando_-.

Como todos los días, me arregle y salí del cuarto piso del edificio donde se encontraba mi apartamento junto a mi técnica: Maka Albarn. Esta mañana estaba diferente, no traía ningún libro en sus manos. Me pareció raro en ella porque usualmente tiene uno para pegarme con una Maka-chop o para leerlo en el camino mientras llegábamos al Shibusen. Pero esta mañana decidió jugar con su celular Sudoku _-si no es una cosa aburrida debe ser otra-._

En fin, en la clase de Stein, cambiaron de salón a uno en el primer piso repentinamente. Eso significa cambio lugares. Y así fue esta vez ya no estaba a la par de Mika, envés de ello fue mi técnica. Las mesas eran diferentes, ya no eran escritorios individuales sino mesas de laboratorio. La note algo contenta cuando se sentó a mi lado. Ella se miraba tan hermosa cuando sonreía o estaba emocionada, bueno ella era tan hermosa todo el tiempo, las 24 horas del día que estoy a su lado en el apartamento. Por suerte vivo con ella, me encanta molestarla y hacerla reír cuando hay oportunidad. Ella es el centro de mi vida desde que fuimos compañeros para hacer misiones.

_Por cierto, ¿Se me había olvidado mencionar que mi verdadero amor era Maka?_

Si fue así entonces bueno un pequeño resumen. Fue hace mucho tiempo, al principio no la soportaba hasta llegue a pensar que había sido una equivocación enorme haber aceptado solo porque no había nadie más con quien emparejarme, imagínense mi cara cuando supe que tenía que vivir junto a ella. Casi muero de un infarto y de un Maka-Chop, ese día le dije plana y ya sabemos todos que significa eso. Hubo muchas veces que peleábamos. Bueno el milagro ocurrió cuando yo un dia empecé a plantearme a quien amaba, me di cuenta que Maka me había hecho sentir muchas cosas entre todas ellas estar feliz. Allí me decidi amarla cada día. Aprendí mucho de ella sobre todo sus hermosas cualidades pero yo nunca me atreví a decirle mis sentimientos por miedo a que me rechace y peor aun un gran ultra-híper-mega Maka-Chop en mi frente.

Después de recordarme cuanto la amo, por suerte faltaban veinte minutos de clase. Seguramente estaba disecando,no se la verdad no puse atención hace media hora. Voltee a ver a mi amor note su cara de asco, puso su mano en su boca y giro su cabeza hacia otro lado que no fuese enfrente, obviamente decidió ignorar la disección, buena decisión. No ver a Stein.

Seguí pensando en Maka, recuerdo que antes era diferente, ahora los dos vamos eventualmente caminamos a clases juntos y nada más, especialmente en la mañana. Quiero estar junto a Maka más tiempo no solo comer en el apartamento. Me encantaría salir con ella aunque sea como amigos. Pensándolo bien Mika se ha puesto en medio de todo, esto ha sido parte de su culpa que mi técnica no comparta nada conmigo. Pero yo soy el causante de esto, seré sincero Mika me pareció bonita por su físico y nada más, la enamore y casi la beso. Yo no quiero nada serio con ella, simplemente quiero ser su amigo.

Yo no quiero perder a Mika por usarla, y mucho menos a Maka por darle celos, me siento un inmaduro completo por utilizar a la niña nueva, los chicos que son cool como yo no actúan como unos desesperados y unos grandes cursis del montón, soy diferente pero cada vez que pienso en el amor me vuelvo así...

* * *

**_Al día siguiente:_**

Que día hace tiempo que no nos daban tareas difíciles _- lo cual estaba bien-_, pero como siempre, el maestro de matemáticas fue el primero, como odio a ese tipo... El papa de Maka.

Ese idiota cree que le voy a hacer algo a su princesita. Me dan ganas porque ahora Maka tiene un cuerpazo que no parece la chica de 13 que conocí antes. Pero este tipo arruina todo. Quita la diversión del momento. _El y yo somos dos bandos de una guerra civil_, no quisiéramos matar hasta que el otro salga herido, ambos peleamos por el amor de Maka, obviamente con los comentarios que le dice mi técnica a su padre se que el va perdiendo esta lucha desde que ella se volvió mi amiga y mi compañera.

Salimos tarde, Maka estaba en el gimnasio practicando volleyball. Quería probar algo nuevo y salir de la rutina. La apoyo en eso, no me gusta que este en casa tanto tiempo leyendo un libro, era muy callada cuando estaba en la biblioteca y no me ponía atención. La mujer de la biblioteca me impidió la entrada a su _"sitio sagrado de historia y artes"_ porque era un escandaloso. La verdad era porque Maka me golpeaba con todos los libros en la estantería mas cercana a ella por cualquier comentario _ofensivo_ hacia ella.

Maka me dijo que me fuera a casa y la esperara allí, cosa que no hice. No dejare a mi Técnica sola por las calles, soy hombre y se de estas cosas, seguro algun idiota de por allí le quisiera hacer algo que Maka saldría lastimada y arrepentida.

Además sería divertido ver qué cara pondrá por la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando me mire aquí...

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

Estaba en mi entreno de Volley Ball, vaya que cansado, los libros son más tranquilos excepto cuando golpeo a Soul con uno o cuando mi arma va conmigo a la biblioteca. Es tan vergonzoso que grite cada vez que le doy _un golpe suave con mi libro más pequeño_. _Mi enciclopedia de 3000 páginas._

Cuando terminamos, me fui lo mas rápido que pude porque ya era tarde, se que a Soul le disgusta que este sola en las calles de Death City por lo del borracho y eso. Cuando salí como alma que lleva el diablo me tope con el pecho de un hombre.

-Lo siento... -dije apenada

Alce mi vista era... ¿Soul?

-¿Soul qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en casa?

- Y-Yo te vine a esperar...

Me sonroje y le sonreí, el me dio un beso en la frente...

- Maka... Nunca te dejare sola, eres mi mejor amiga de toda la vida...

Me ruborice completamente. Soul empezó a carcajearse.

-Hubieses visto tu cara, no tiene precio. Fue tan cómico, ¡caíste!

-¡Maka-Chop!-grite molesta sacando mi enciclopedia de 3000 páginas.

-Salvaje, no era necesario algo tan doloroso para una bromita barata...-dijo restregando su mano en donde le di el golpe.

Agarre mi maleta molesta y empecé a caminar. Soul me alcanzo de una forma increíble.

-Ya no te molestes. ¿No es necesario pegarme sabes?

-Claro, si no fueses así no te golpearía con mi libro todo el tiempo.-vi al cielo y suspire. -Eres un idiota...

Nos empezamos a reír, por ahora estábamos en paz, pero no significa que no era un pervertido.

Empezamos a caminar, estaba todo bien hasta que Soul vio su reloj...

-¿¡Que!-Exclamo mi compañero asustado.

-¿Que paso Soul te encuentras bien? dije asustada

- S-Si lo que pasa es que ya son las siete de la noche, y tenemos que hacer esa difícil tarea de matemáticas que dejo tu padre y ya es tarde para hacerla.

-No te preocupes, ¿qué tal si yo te ayudo?

-Está bien pero...-dijo alzando su mano. -Vamos rápido.

La tome, era tan cálida. Ahora entiendo porque a Mika le gusto ese sentido, me siento celosa que Soul la ame, y que yo no sea la que él quiera. Todos en este mundo ya saben que me gusta Soul. Lamentablemente mi arma es el único que no está enterado.

Llegamos a casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Soul recupero aire, estaba muy exhausto corrió muchísimo y encima me llevaba de la mano. Abrí la puerta, mi compañero cayó al suelo.

-Hogar, dulce hogar...-digo abrazando el piso.

-¡Hola chicos!

Salude a Blair nuestra gata. Esta vez se vistió de forma menos vulgar que otras veces que ha entrado a este apartamento. Le advertí que le daba un Maka-Chop si lo hacía. Y ya todos sabemos que cara ponen cuando los amenazo con mi ataque.

-Maka, te vienes a mi cuarto. No quiero ir al tuyo, me incomoda.

Asentí, entre sigilosamente a su habitación mientras el tiro sus cosas en el piso y se quitaba su chaqueta. Dejando únicamente su camisa y su pantalón rojo, en cuanto a su espacio privado era normal como un chico de 17. Diré que las pocas veces que he entrado han sido para levantarlo pero nunca me fije en una forma tan detallada.

Me senté en una silla de madera y empezamos a hacer los ejercicios, al rato escucho una voz llamarme.

- Maka...

- ¿Si Soul? ¿Qué ocurre?

- No entiendo este problema, ¿Me lo explicas?

Asentí. Me acerque a él cuidadosamente, mi cuerpo reacciono solo y lo abrase por su espalda, le empecé a explicar el problema -note que estaba su cara roja-.

Le susurre a su oído.

-¿Entendiste?

- S-Si...G-Gracias

Me senté y empecé a hacer los ejercicios, me aburrí pero tenía que seguir. Por eso odio a mi padre, nunca entiende que necesito un espacio chiquito para hacer algo además de tareas. Creo que será necesario un golpe en su frente para que lo entienda.

De pronto escuche la puerta de Soul abrirse era Blair. Empezó a abrazarlo y acerco mucho su cara a el...En verdad a mi arma le gustaba Blair, y disfrutaba sus abrazos pero los míos no significaban nada, lo nuestro era amistad.

Me levante de mi asiento molesta...

-Lamento interrumpir, mejor me voy y los dejo solitos.

Casi empiezo a llorar abriendo la puerta de su habitación de mi arma.

- ¡Maka espera! ¡Quítate Blair!

No quería volver...Yo no quería volver a ver a Soul. Cuando escuche...

-Adiós Soul y Maka-Chan!, dijo Blair desapareciendo de la habitación

Sentí una mano cálida sobre la mía, empecé a llorar...

- ¡Déjame! ¡Vete con tu novia Blair! Y- Yo simplemente no soy nada para ¡ti!

La mano de Soul acaricio mi cabello y me susurro al oído...

-Maka, Blair no es mi novia, yo no la amo, solo es mi mascota, yo siento algo por otra persona...

- Ves tú no me...

Sentí una mano sobre mis labios

-Shhhhh no digas nada...

Vi sus ojos rubíes y me dio una sonrisa, Soul me limpio mis lágrimas con sus manos...

-Una mujer tan bella como tú no debe llorar... Aunque te ves hermosa llorando, pero verte feliz te ves más hermosa que nunca... No llores. ¿Ok?

Me sonroje y asentí...

No sabía si era broma pero mi cuerpo tenía una reacción de querer sentirlo, de dejar todas aquellas ganas de tocar sus labios suaves. Soul se empezo a acercar a mi, al parecer pensábamos lo mismo. No me quede atrás. Justo nuestros labios estando tan cerca pensé. _"Pero que hago ¿acaso yo era aquella mujer bella que Soul amaba?"_

Casi en el beso más esperado cuando escuche un portazo que arruino el abrió sus ojos como platos, salió corriendo -_casi me empuja a el suelo de lo alterado que estaba- _pero ¿quien era aquella persona que el seguía locamente? De seguro otra mujer.

La mujer que el amaba...

* * *

_Hasta aquí! Gracias a todos sus reviews que aunque me dolieron alguito la verdad me ayudaron muchisimo, si la verdad Mika se comia toda la historia entonces estoy empezando a desarrollar el cannon! Gracias a The Critic Evans YunaAlbarn, PositiveGirl, MarySueLover, Neko, Hime Hyuga y a todos! y por supuesto a ti. Si a ti que estas leyendo esto pero no comentas. Aprecio mucho su apoyo y me gustaria que me acompañaran en este proyecto que tengo por supuesto ambicion de terminar. En el proximo capitulo comienza el problema real. La mujer que salio corriendo bueno se sabra pronto._

_Los AMO a todos! Besotes enormes_

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

**_Abucheos, felicitaciones. No importa deja tu Review!_**


	5. Venganza ¿Mika celosa?

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, por favor tengan discreción. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo advertí!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_This is Love_**

**Chapter 5: Venganza. ****Mika celosa**

**_Mika POV_**

Hace dos semanas supe donde vivía Soul, lo seguí y me plantee porque iba todos los días con Maka en el mismo camino. Después de seguirlo un jueves cuando salía de su entreno de futbol, vi como entraba al edificio de la calle 25 de Death City. De lo metida que soy subí hasta su piso; el número cuatro, apartamento 41 Sur. _-Lo admito yo soy una celosa pueda que una acosadora, dije que lo olvidaría pero no puedo es imposible evitar su rostro con esos dientes afilados, únicos en su especie y sus ojos, ni hablar. Es perfecto en si internamente y en forma externa._-

En fin, hoy por la tarea de matemáticas muy difícil que nos dejo ese viejo estúpido pelirrojo de Spirit. Fue cuando digamos que aprovechando que sabia la dirección de mi amado -sin fines maliciosos, bueno tal vez algunos- pensé que el sabia como explicarme el tema de algebra que no entendí mucho, mejor dicho nada. Trate para no molestarlo pero era como si el libro me hablara en un idioma desconocido que nunca sabré. Vi mi reloj, eran las 8:30 de la noche. Salí de casa lo más rápido que pude, se hacía tarde para estar sola en las calles de Death City. Entre a el edificio, para mi suerte no había recordado que este lugar era muy viejo significaba que no había un elevador, tuve que ir por las gradas hasta el cuarto piso.

Al llegar me pare enfrente de la puerta a respirar un poco. De repente escuche dos voces más en el apartamento, eran de dos mujeres. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Soul vivía solo no? Pero no era como lo creí, al parecer reconocí una voz. Creo que era de Maka ¿Ellos vivían juntos?

Toque la puerta suavemente, estaba nerviosa. Una chica de cabellos morados me abrió en una forma confiada. - _Lo primero que vi fue que voluptuosa era pero ni yo era tanto-_.

-Sabía que alguien vendría, ¡Mis hechizos para saber el futuro si funcionan! ¡Nya!-dijo emocionada.

_"Hechizos, yo quisiera ser alguien que haga brujería. Saberlo todo, tener al mundo a mis órdenes. Yo quiero ser una bruja desde hace mucho. He tratado mucho pero soy una persona muy buena sin rencores que no puedo hacer este tipo de trabajo, es una lástima porque es un sueño para mi..."_

-A ver tu eres...-dijo señalándome tocando su cabeza

-Mika Yondagime, compañera de Soul Eater, vengo aquí para verlo por una tarea de matemáticas.-dije seria. -¿El vive aquí?

-A si, el está en su cuarto ahora estudiando. Hablando de Soul tengo que despedirme antes de ir al bar con mis amigas.-dijo mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta de una habitación.

Bufe molesta, que tipa tan rara porque iba a despedirse de él, ni que fuese su novio o algo así. De la nada escuche gritos dentro del espacio. Me acerque a la puerta para oír de una forma más detallada, perfectamente escuche a Soul diciéndole a alguien que era hermosa y cosas que deberás eran aduladoras al límite para mi gusto. _Digo esto porque es horrible que la persona que amas diga eso a otra mujer que ni conoces, si hiciera esto para mí no me molestaría pero al escuchar tales cosas me siento celosa de ella._

Abrí la puerta lo más cuidadosa que pude, en ese momento mis ojos se quedaron paralizados...

¡Soul y Maka estaban a punto de besarse!

Cerré la puerta fuerte para que se detuvieran, estaba molesta. Corrí lo mas que pude hasta salir del apartamento, baje al tercer piso donde, antes de subir, había notado su presencia. Revise que no hubiese nadie, entre. Recordando la escena me puse a llorar frenéticamente, ¿Como pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así en mi presencia? Es algo injusto que no se manejar.

Alguien empezó a tocar con sus puños la puerta, gritando. Sabía que era Soul, obtuve su atención. Pero eso no solucionaba nada únicamente me hacia confundirme más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Oi Mika, abre la puerta! ¡No seas infantil!

Yo ni fuerzas tenia, simplemente no quería ver a Soul solo por jugar con mis sentimientos. No quería saber nada más de él. Después de unos minutos hubo un silencio y pasos alejándose de la puerta; la abrí sigilosamente, empezando a salir alguien se tiro sobre mí abrazándome a medias.

-Mika, yo nunca te quiero perder, el hecho que ame a otra persona nunca terminara nuestra amistad... ¡Perdon!

Nunca pensé oír eso de un chico cool, me conmovió mucho. No es que antes lo odiara pero el hecho que no me había pedido perdón me fastidiaba que haya tratado de besarme y luego probar con otra pero ahora al oírlo siento como si yo le importase por primera vez a él.

-Soul...

-¿Si?

-¿Tu quieres a Maka? ¿Verdad?

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-Yo la amo...

-Soul ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? Me hubieses ahorrado muchos contratiempos.-dije tomando su mano. -Si era por vergüenza yo nunca me burlaría de ti...

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio...-vi el techo del baño y suspire. -Bueno entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ve con ella!

-Tienes razón.-dijo empezando a correr en las gradas.

Lo último que vi de Soul fue su sonrisa torcida.

-Tengo que irme -dijo nervioso. -Te veo luego.

Escuche su voz alejarse mientras corría hacia su apartamento. Sera mejor olvidarlo, olvidarlos a todos los que me confunden. No quiero ni ayudarlo y mucho menos a Maka.

_"¿No quisieras destruirla?, yo puedo ayudarte. Lo único que necesito es una pequeña parte de tus sentimientos o algo más. Podrás hacerlo todo lo que quieras con esos obstáculos que te alejan de todo lo que amas..."_

-No...

* * *

**_Soul POV_**

Volví a mi habitación pero... ¡Maka ya no estaba! Todo se había esfumado, lo único que estaba encima de la mesa eran mis libros y... Una nota

Corrí a verla... Y decía:

**"Soul:**

**Lamento haber molestado, se que en estos momentos te he alejado de tu verdadero amor, Blair o tal vez Mika, la verdad no me interesa, lo único que quiero decirte es que estaré con Tsubaki en su casa y dormiré allí creo que por siempre si es que no me quieras volver a hablar. Si llegas a preocuparte por mi ya sabes dónde estoy aunque dudo que te interese mi presencia, supongo que estarás mejor sin mí.**

**Maka"**

Mis brazos temblaban, el amor de mi vida cree que yo ¡La odio! No es posible que me pase algo tan estúpido.

_"¿Pero que estas esperando, ve a buscarla?"_

El diablillo de mi cabeza hablo. Por fin...no puedo creerlo pero... Estábamos de acuerdo.

Mis piernas se movieron lo más rápido posible. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras. Pero me detuve...mire mi reloj eran las 11:00 -_mierda-,_ me regrese a casa_, ella estaría durmiendo al igual que Tsubaki y Black Star,_ de seguro nadie me abriría el portón de la casa, esperare hasta mañana.

Me sentí por primera vez alguien que no es cool, Maka lo malentendió todo. Justo antes de besarla ocurrió lo peor, solo a mi me ocurren estupideces...

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

Le deje una carta, y salí lo mas callada posible. Soul me odiaba y eso era todo, su manera de reaccionar fue como si no le importase nadie, solo la mujer que seguía.

Camine hacia la hacienda de Tsubaki, antes de llegar allí le envié un mensaje para que supiese quien era. Como era de noche llevaba un libro en mis manos en forma violenta, por si alguien se me acercaba,_-la verdad no fue necesario-_ llegue a la casa de mi mejor amiga donde dormí en el cuarto de huéspedes. Después de cenar, cerré la puerta, me tire en la cama y comencé a llorar.-_Ese dolor no pude contenerlo mas, el amor de mi vida no sentía lo mismo por mi-._

Espere hasta las 11: 30, pero Soul no venia, tenía razón el ya no quería ser mi amigo. _No valía la pena decirle que lo amo._

Al siguiente día, vi a mi arma en la puerta. Estaba con Kid_ -el no me noto o eso creo_- en clase estuve muy callada, me distraía mirando la ventana. Si volteaba a ver a mi lado derecho estaba Soul y era lo menos que quería que pasara ahora, verlo. Lo peor de todo fue cuando tuve que escribir en el pizarrón las respuestas, sentí varias miradas sobre mí. De repente la ventana se abrió dejando entrar el fuerte viento que estuvo presente en el Shibusen extrañamente ayer a las 10:50 de la noche. Mis hojas salieron volando de la clase, había perdido mis ejercicios. Mi primer 0, me puse tan mal fue un accidente. Encima de todo mi padre no había venido tenía un trabajo que recibió ayer sobre una bruja nueva. Esta vez nos cuidaba Sid, obviamente no tuvo piedad y recibí esa nota.

Aguante todo el día en no estar triste pero en el almuerzo me caí a llorar. Me senté junto a mis amigas. Excepto Mika, ella estaba en la otra mesa con Soul. Señalo donde estábamos nosotras, vi sus uñas eran negras daban algo de rareza en ella. En fin no le di importancia, todo transcurría normal. Las risas y mucha platica siempre presentes. Hasta que llegaron Mika, Black Star, Kid y Soul a justamente tenían que venirse a la mesa donde yo estaba.

Estuve incomoda desde que el se sentó. Era una sensación de tención. Para el colmo la pregunta de Mika fue lo peor de todo.

-¿Soul, quien te gusta? Nunca lo has dicho.

El empezó a verme y sentirse nervioso. Deje mi azafate en una mesa y corrí _-no pude soportar esa humillación...-_

* * *

**_Black Star POV_**

_Ahora que lo pienso todavía no puedo creer que siga con ella, recuerdo como me dolió que por primera vez me gritara. Fue hace tres semanas, justo después de que Mika entrara. Llegue a casa tranquilo, mi arma no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la hacienda._

_-¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo bajando la cabeza. -Estabas coqueteando con ella y yo siendo tu novia._

_Agarre la barbilla de mi novia haciendo que me mirara. Ella estaba llorando en una forma tan silenciosa._

_-Un dios como yo no es capaz de hacer algo tan inútil como ser infiel a una mujer como tú._

_-¿Entonces que fue eso? ¿¡Acaso coquetear con otras no es infiel!_

_-Claro que no para mi es una prueba para demostrarte que solo tengo ojos para ti, que no puedo enamorarme de otra que no seas tú._

_-¿Acorralando y guiñándole el ojo a una recién llegada? Que inteligente._

_-Si me hubiese gustado. En primer lugar hubiese terminado contigo y en segundo estuviese de novio con ella.-dije subiendo mi tono de voz_

_-Tienes razón, perdón Black Star. -dijo empezando a llorar. -Se que no me serias infiel por nada pero ella me hace sentir diferente..._

_Ella se acerco a mí a darme un abrazo lleno de cariño._

_-Tu Dios estará aquí, mi hermosa mortal.-dije acariciando su cabello_

_Tengo que decir que ser novio de ella era algo inesperado pero cierto, en la noche después de saber sobre Mika. Mi arma me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. Ese día le pregunte porque me lo había dicho hasta ahora. Recuerdo su respuesta tan tranquila y llena de cariño._

_"Porque pensé que solo te preocupabas de ti y no tenias un espacio en tu corazón para ti, pero al escucharte decir que ibas a conquistar a alguien. Sabía que estaba equivocada tu si tienes algo que presentí que tenias desde hace mucho..."_

_Algo en mi decía que esos sentimientos algo escondidos en mi eran de Tsubaki, desde siempre lo han sido y sus palabras han hecho que salga al punto que ese día le pedí que fuera mi chica. Obviamente ella acepto, ambos -aunque fuese raro- estábamos accidentalmente enamorados._

_Ahora pensándolo bien, esas palabras nos unen, unen mi amor con Tsubaki, mi novia._

_

* * *

_

**_Presente:_**

Todo el día vi a Maka diferente, ayer ella estuvo en mi casa por algunos problemas. ¿Que habrá pasado? No pregunte, de seguro Soul se molestaría.

En almuerzo, Soul me dijo que nos sentáramos en otro lado. Mika se nos unió. Sus uñas estaban negras, algo raro en ella. Una chica alegre no usa ese tipo de uñas, bueno eso pienso.

-¿A qué viene el color de tus uñas?-dijo Kid

-Quería probarlo. Se me miran bien.

-Lo que tú digas-dijo el asimétrico molesto.

Mika lo ignoro olímpicamente. Luego le susurro algo a mi mejor amigo y empezaron a hablar sobre alguien.

-¿Le preguntas quien le gusta?-dijo mi mejor amigo desviando la mirada.

-¿Y no sería mejor que ella lo sepa?

-Tienes razón se lo diré.

-Yo te ayudo, ven vamos. Ustedes también Black Star y Kid.-dijo señalando donde estaba Maka.

Mientras íbamos allí note a Maka con una cara diciendo que se sentía mal. Cuando Mika pregunto eso, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Salió de la cafetería corriendo vi como lagrimas corrían de sus ojos jades. Soul estaba preocupado, bajo la cabeza. Mika tapándose la boca, como si se quisiera reír. _Estaba muy rara, no sé que le está pasando..._

Yo corrí atrás de ella, no es tan mi amiga pero si nadie hace esto supongo que lo hare. Aunque odio apoyar a una inútil como ella. La perdí unos ratos _-vaya que corría rápido-_ llegue a el campo de futbol, allí estaba Maka arrancando flores de la grama.

-Oye Maka...

Alzo su vista molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, acaso vienes a burlarte de mi?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy gay como Kid!

-¿Entonces?

Me acerque a ella.

-Escúchame plana, deja de ser una chillona. ¡Los Dioses como yo vienen a dar luz a cobardes mortales sin futuro como tú!

-Déjame en paz. No me estas animando ¿sabes? Solo me haces sentir peor.

-Eres una cobarde, ¿Porque crees que Soul está con Mika o algo parecido? Ella es una persona que por lo menos dice lo que siente. Tú sabes perfectamente que amas a Soul pero te cuesta decirlo.

-Si viniste a decirme eso lárgate de mi presencia.

-¿Sabes porque en verdad vengo aquí?

-No, no quiero saber.

-No me importa que llores, yo vengo aquí porque gente como tú arruina a un Dios como yo, me haces quedar mal. Ahora levántate y ten valor para decir las cosas.

-Tú también dilas. Tsubaki y tú son novios ¿Porque no lo gritas como dices cuando eres un Dios?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, yo digo como quiero porque yo si soy una persona perfecta en cambio tú...no hablemos.

-Digo lo mismo, no es asunto tuyo si le digo a Soul si lo quiero. -hizo un silencio.

-Mejor me voy...-dije empezando a caminar, trate pero no pude.

-¿Pero sabes qué?-dijo Maka en voz alta.-Tomare algunas palabras en cuenta, espero que tu también las mías porque tu si las necesitas, debes decirlo.

Cambio totalmente su rostro. La vi incrédulo, desvié la mirada molesto, que bipolar era Maka. Primero triste; después algo feliz.

-Ya levántate plana, llegamos tarde y no quiero ser castigado por Stein.

-Bastardo, siempre pensando en ti.-dijo riéndose

-¡Ha! Un Dios como yo sabe que el 90% de su mente es en él y lo restante es para los humanos imperfectos.

En clase, por suerte no había llegado Stein. Maka miraba a Soul con frecuencia, abría su boca para decir algo pero la cerraba inmediatamente y volteaba a ver a otro lado si mi mejor amigo la pillaba.

No sé que está haciendo. Pero si no dice nada pronto de seguro lo va a perder. Maka díselo de una vez, dile que sientes algo por el porqué Soul cree que solo estás jugando con sus sentimientos y no sientes nada serio hacia él, me lo dijo cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería antes de que llegara Mika.

Tu Dios te lo ordena...

* * *

_Hasta aquí, algo confuso ¿no? Implemente el Black Star X Tsubaki, ahora bien les ruego que no me maten por lo de Maka y Soul, ahí verán que en el próximo se los compenso con una cosa que bueno les gustara. Muchas gracias por los 23 reviews son increíbles. Y si Mary Sue off, Cannon On! Como dice mi amiga The Critic Evans. No se molesten verán como solucionare cada problemas que haga para que se cree una manera de decir un mensaje a la historia. Creo que luego que sepan lo que ocurre en los próximos capítulos le daré a saber que la historia bueno se pone algo larga pero aunque les aconsejo que se centrara algo en una bruja nueva, esto es Maka x Soul. Poco a poco demostrare sus afectos así como comienzan los que se gustan. _

_Ahora bien para confundirlos mas pregúntense: ¿Porque reía Mika, que tramara ella? ¿Secretos ocultos? Wajajajaja es algo confuso que mi mejor amiga lo leyó y se quedo así WTF! Luego le explique y se calmo jajaja ella es mi BFF la amo! Te adoro nee-chan MTP. Y por supuesto a todos aquellos que NUNCA comentan jajajaja no me enojo tranquilos. Pero ya enserio gracias por sus visitas y sus comentarios constructivos que me hacen mejorar._

_Los AMO a todos! Besotes enormes_

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

**_Abucheos, felicitaciones. No importa deja tu Review!_**

A#ui les dejo un review para los que no entienden Mika acosa a Soul avergiuando hasta donde vivie y con quien esta. Un dia de estos su clase tienne una tarea dificil que dejo el papa de Maka, Mika utiliza la informacion que sabe y visita a Soul para que le "explique", Blair le abre la puerta y menciona hechizos. Mika esta obsecionda a con la magia y confiesa que quisiera ser una bruja. Escucha voces en la puerta de la habitacion de Soul la abre y se encuentra con lo peor de todo. Maka y Soul estan apunto de besarse. Ella cierra la puerta para interrumpirlos, Soul la sigue y Le confiesa que el ama a Maka, Mika dice que vaya con ella, una voz le dice: Quieres destruirla, ella dice que no..., ahora con Soul y Maka, ellos estan peleados creen que uno odia al otro. Al siguiente dia se reporta el aparecimiento de una bruja y un viento fuerte en Death City. Maka tuvo que terminar su tarea sola. En almuerzo todos notanque Mika esta cambiando, en modo de venganza ella hace que Maka se sienta incomoda y le pregunta Soul: Quien le gusta. Maka no aguanta mas y corre de alli. Baclk Star a regaña dientes la sigue. La regaña y le dice que debe decirle que lo ama, Maka usa eso en su contra diciendo que Tsubaki y el Tambien deberian decirlo. Ambos se recontentan al instante y llegan a la clase muy tarde Black Star sabe algo que ella no, Soul crre que ella juega con sus sentimientos. Black Star quiere que todo se solucione y salir de camino pero Maka no sabe que hacer. 


	6. El Perdon ¿Todo se arreglara?

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, por favor tengan discreción. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo advertí!_**

**_Advertencia: Capitulo Lemmon (Relaciones Sexuales, contenido erótico.) Como se diga, ya lo advertí. Así que evítalo si no te gusta. Si encuentro un comentario diciendo Que asco o algo por el estilo lo borro y no me importa porque no me responsabilizo por traumas, ustedes son responsables._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_This is Love_**

**_Chapter 6: El perdon. _****_¿Todo se arreglara?_**

**Soul POV**

Maka me miraba todo el tiempo desde que Black Star fue tras ella, una de esas la vi -me distraía mucho-, mi técnica abrió su boca para decirme algo pero solo veía a otro lado ruborizada. Le toque su hombro, al verme con sus ojos jades con mi mirada le dije en otra manera.

"¿Qué ocurre?" ella me miraba molesta como si me odiara -ella es tan confusa primero llora, luego me mira ruboriza y al final me odia. Nadie la entiende, creo que ni siquiera ella misma.-

En fin, de una vez por todas lo averiguare. Justo al finalizar el almuerzo cuando ella estaba junto a Black Star le deje un papel en su casillero para que nos viéramos en el apartamento y solucionarlo todo, si quería seguir siendo mi amiga que me lo diga pero mirarme de esa manera no es nada bonito. Recordé que hoy le tocaba clase de Voleibol -la espere sin que ella supiese-al salir del gimnasio. Vi como cambiaba de dirección hacia el apartamento, obviamente había leído la nota que le deje.

La seguí todo el camino, me escondía cada vez que volteaba a ver cuando sentía mi mirada. Al llegar al cuarto piso enfrente de la puerta, la escuche.

-No puedo hacerlo, es difícil ver a alguien que no le importo. De seguro viene a decirme que renuncie a ser su compañera, no quiero perderlo...-dijo con un hilo de voz.-Pero pase lo que pase, se que el tendrá razón...

Sonreí al escucharla decirlo último, se preocupa por mi y no quiere irse tan fácil, es una de las partes de Maka que me enamoro. La última vez que no nos sincronizábamos bien recuerdo como dijo que quería seguir siendo mi técnica, yo tampoco quiero perderla ahora. Ella es la luz de mi vida que trajo a mi frio mundo de un chico que era cool pero no tenia seguridad de sí mismo.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos escuche su voz llamarme desesperada, como no contestaba me empezó a maldecir. A punto de estallar de la furia entre como si nada pasara.

-Soul...-dijo desviando su mirada al verme.

No respondí a su suspiro. Ella toco mi hombro nerviosa.

-Ven a mi cuarto, así hay mas privacidad. No quiero que nadie nos escuche...-dijo señalando la puerta.

Al entrar a su habitación quede sorprendido. Maka no era tan femenina pero su espacio demostraba lo contrario era rosa con flores moradas -Al mudarnos ella no me dejo pasar a ver el resultado cuando pintamos nuestras habitaciones, ahora entiendo porque no. Avergonzada tota-. Reí por aquel comentario.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto seria.

-Nada...-mentí, al ver su expresión me dio algo de risa.-Hay pero que enojada...

-Cállate, vine aquí para hablar. Te juro que soy capaz de irme...

-Ya, tranquila.

-¿Porque me dejaste esa nota?

-Bueno, digamos que...Yo quería dejar las cosas claras. L-lamento si no te seguí cuando lloraste pero...

Lagrimas corrieron de sus ojos

-¿Las cosas claras? Soul tú me odias ¿Porque te he de importar tanto?, tú amas a Mika. -dijo bajando la cabeza. -Sabía que no tendría oportunidad...

Me acerque a ella molesto, la tome de los hombros bruscamente. Odiaba ese tipo de actitudes, como si ella fuese la víctima.

-¡Ese es tu problema, nunca me dejas hablar!-le grite molesto.-Por eso estamos así...

-Pues como hablo tanto, dímelo...-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro de una forma molesta.

Ahora ya me metí en esto, justo cuando está molesta le diré algo de lo mas estúpido. Pero sino la perderé por siempre

-Maka -agarre su mano- Por favor no malinterpretes las cosas, Blair y yo no somos nada ni siquiera amigos, Mika no siento nada por ella...Tu eres...

Me quede sin palabras, que podría decirle hasta que de mi boca salió inconscientemente una frase de lo mas cursi.

-¡Tu eres la mujer que amo, Maka Albarn!

_"Eres un idiota, acabas de decir que la amas, corres el riesgo de no volver a hablarle y que te odie por siempre."-dijo el diablillo en mi cabeza, el cual ignore olímpicamente -no dejaría que me hiciera sentir peor de lo que ya estoy-._

-Soul yo...-se acerco a mi oído -siempre quise que dijeras eso, la espera valió la pena para hacer mis sueños realidad.

Junte nuestros labios en un tierno beso, luego ese beso se hizo apasionado cada vez más, la levante de su cama y la acorrale en una esquina para profundizar más el beso, ella respondió a el rápidamente. Tome sus muñecas y las apreté para que no escapara de mi. Maka empezó a jugar con mi cabello blanco seductoramente. Cuando mi técnica necesitaba oxigeno nos separamos jadeando cansados, al rato volvimos a besarnos con una pasión que nunca pensé tener con ella.

Me acerque más a ella, quitándole completamente el espacio vital. Su intimidad toco mi miembro suavemente. Estaba excitado por ese rose tan provocativo sobre el cuerpo de Maka que gruñí de placer rompiendo el beso. Maka me llevo a su cama color rosa, al ponerme encima de ella le quite su blusa algo ajustada, que había usado todo el día. Vi su sujetador rojo con encaje que se veía encantador en ella, de repente al ver sus pechos me quede asombrado. Eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban cuando tenía ropa puesta, eso me gustaba mucho.

Sin pensarlo ella me quito mi camisa blanca y la tiro en algún lado de la habitación. Sonrió al verme de una forma musculosa, toco mi pecho suavemente bajando cada vez mas después subía hasta mi abdomen y volvía a bajar, luego me quito mi cincho y mi pantalón negro así quedando en bóxers. Sonreí, no conocía a esa Maka tan pervertida -me gusta ese lado de ella-.

Empecé a besar su cuellos lujuriosamente bajando hasta el sujetador, de lo excitado que estaba decidí quitárselo. Mi mano derecha empezó a mover de forma circular un pecho, mientras mis labios se encargaban de lamer sus pezones que la hacían gemir de placer La mano libre empezó a tocar suavemente sus muslos que la hizo gritar excitada.

Ella busco desesperada algo que tocar, sin pensarlo rozo mi miembro erecto, gruñí de placer.

-Juegas Sucio.-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Quien dijo que era una niña buena?-dijo entre risas.

-Miremos si yo también...-dije quitándome mis bóxers apretados que me estaban desesperando.

Maka vio mi miembro un rato de una forma pervertida, _como dije antes esa no es Maka._

Al estar desnudo completamente con mi miembro totalmente excitado. Tome sus bragas y las baje bruscamente haciendo que las mejillas de Maka se coloraran de un suave color rosa, estaba nerviosa que la viera de la misma manera que me vio ella hace un rato. Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido pero de todos modos se miraba tan linda.

Mientras besaba su estomago baje hasta que llegue a su intimidad. La rozaba por encima, Maka se estaba ruborizando cada vez más cuando la tocaba de esta manera, para fastidiarla aun más la abrí y empecé a masturbarla, moviendo su clítoris en forma circular. Al subir la intensidad de cada movimiento, supe que llegaba al orgasmo cuando se empezó a lubricar con unos jugos blancos que salían de su intimidad y se arqueaba de placer mientras gemía -casi gritaba- de placer.

-Soul, hazme tuya-susurro en mi oído soltando gemido de placer.

Sabía lo que se refería. Dejaría de ser virgen después de eso, no puedo pensar hacerle daño.

-Pero...

-¡Hazlo! Quiero estar cerca de ti...

Suspire profundamente, si llora me voy a sentir terrible. Puse mi miembro erecto cerca la entrada de su virgen intimidad que pedía a gritos que entrara.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunte antes de todo.

-Totalmente.

Empecé a penetrarla lentamente, Maka grito con dolor apenas entraba, puso su cabeza en mi hombro mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Le pedía perdón varias veces, ella me decía que estaba bien que se le iba a pasar, tome su barbilla, le seque lo restante. La volví a besar para que se tranquilizarla y supiese que yo estaba junto a ella que no pasaba nada además sus labios me traían tanta seguridad.

Nos separamos y comencé a atacar suavemente, todo estaba tranquilo ahora. Maka y yo gemíamos de placer mientras me movía mas fuerte dentro de su intimidad, -_se siente tan bien tenerla tan cerca-._

-Más Soul...-dijo a medias

Mis embestidas se volvieron más intensas cada vez que ella gemía,_ -cada gemido, grito, beso y acción departe de Maka hacia mí me hacia tener mi ego cada vez mas alto, hoy si lo tendré altísimo- _El cuarto se lleno de gritos por la gran satisfacción que teníamos, mi técnica me acompañaba moviendo sus caderas mientras mi miembro erecto hacia su trabajo, darnos placer a ambos.

Sacaba y metía hasta no poder más. Besaba sus pechos mientras las embestidas eran más feroces que las anteriores, gemidos todo el tiempo. Esto era lo mejor para mí. Al cabo de unos segundos sentí como tocábamos el cielo, como dos ángeles pervertidos.

Caí al lado de Maka, estaba cansado. En parte yo hice todo pero no me molestaba es más me encanto poder tener un tiempo con ella.

-¡Gane!-dije jadeando cansado

-No lo creo-dijo poniéndose encima de mí.

-Que aguante tienes, Maka.

No respondió, en ves empezó a lamer mi miembro-_debo decir que para ser su primera vez estaba bien-_. Se lo metió a su boca, llenándolo de saliva en la parte más sensible. La ayude poniendo mi mano en su cabeza llevándola para adelante y atrás como la manera que me hacia tener satisfacción. Me excite mucho, encima acababa de llegar al orgasmo. Mi técnica lo hacía cada vez más fuerte, se sentía excitante, sentí como un líquido corría por mí.

-Maka, no puedo más.-dije aguantando para no mancharla.

-Soul, ¡dámelo!-dijo con voz sensual que me provocaba

Le di todos mis líquidos hasta la última gota, ella se puso enfrente mío haciendo que le cayera en la cara. Tomo un poco y lo saboreo, junto nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Luego se hizo apasionado, nuestras lenguas jugaban con mi semen, bueno no se sentía tan mal después de todo_-además es mío, no me puede dar asco-_. Ella me excito, todo lo que hace parece que es una experta. Caí de espaldas, ella encima de mí. Rozando su intimidad peligrosamente con mi miembro. Pero no podía mas, cayo rendida a mi lado y aun peor más cansado de lo normal.

-Empate, ¿sí?-dije limpiándome el sudor de la cara.

Asintió.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunte sonriendo de una manera picara.

-No...-dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me deprimí, mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano para hacerla sentir bien en su primera vez, de repente sentí los labios de Maka sobre los mios aunque fue un beso rápido estaba lleno de amor y cariño.

-No solo me gusto, me encanto, Soul...-dijo cerrando sus ojos lista para dormir junto a mi-Fue lo mejor, gracias...

La mejor noche de todas y sobre todo con aquella mujer que amo, ahora sé que ella a mi...

* * *

Una luz blanca, resplandeció en mi rostro, abrí mis ojos y vi una habitación afeminada _-obvio que la mía no-_, me empecé a mover sentí unos pechos y un cuerpo desnudo sobre mí, espiando para ver quién era, ¡era Maka!

Sonreí contento lo hice ayer con ella. ¡Wow! esta mañana se veía tan linda dormida como un ángel, toque su cabello rubio.

-Buenos días, mi amor...-dije en su oído

Abrió sus ojos jades que me encantaban...

-Buenos días, Soul...

Juntamos nuestros labios y nos dimos un beso tierno, luego nos levantamos y nos pusimos el uniforme del Equipo de Spartoi*****. La vi ponerse su sujetador_ -provocativo como siempre-._ Antes de que Maka se pusiera su blusa, la abrace en su espalda.

-Maka...-dije tocando moviendo de arriba para abajo sus pechos que estaban escondidos por su sostén.

-Pervertido, te gusta tocarme mucho ¿no?

-Te amo, tu eres mía por eso te toco.-dije besando su cuello.-Nadie te puede tocar, solo yo.

Se dio la vuelta y toco mi pecho que lo resguardaba mi camisa.

-Soul, tu también eres mío...

Terminamos de cambiarnos. Curiosamente no desayunamos ni dejamos comida para Blair _-En la tarde nos va a matar, eso es seguro-_, Maka me dijo que probara la comida de la cafetería.

"Paso, me da repugnancia ese lugar"-dije algo molesto

Empezamos a caminar al Shibusen agarrados de la mano, ella me miraba todo el tiempo con una sonrisa, totalmente satisfecha con haberlo hecho conmigo ayer. Yo le devolvía la sonrisa, también estaba de lo mas emocionado. Maka era mía solo faltaba que fuese mi novia.

Mientras intercambiábamos miradas. Justo al cruzar la calle, la luz cambio a verde. Como caminaba muy lento porque Black Star me mando un mensaje diciendo: "Hola" y le respondía. Maka se desespero, soltó mi mano y fue la primera en caminar.

Escuche como un carro a toda velocidad venia por la calle, la luz en rojo para dejar el paso de peatones pero solo aceleraba mas. Deje mi celular y corría hacia Maka porque la iba a atropellar, me puse enfrente de ella con mis manos de forma protectora para que el impacto diera contra mí. Eso paso, no pudo frenar bien e hizo que cayera en la carretera de lo fuerte que me había golpeado, me raspee mi brazo y me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte _-eso me va a dejar un gran chinchón* que deberás va a doler-_. Sangre mucho en mi brazo pero aun así no grite desesperado, por suerte no me ocurrió nada peor.

-Lo siento -dijo el viejo borracho que manejaba el auto negro sin placas.

Maka corrió hacia mi asustada a mi lado ayudándome a levantarme. Nos movimos hacia la fría acera para que el hombre pasara. Cuando el carro negro pasó note en la ventana la cara de una mujer con cabellos castaños que me dijo:

"¡Venganza!"

Estaba asustado.

-Soul, ¿Qué hacemos? estas herido.

-¿No tienes algo en tu mochila que sea para tapar la herida?

-Si un poco de agua, una tela no sé. Déjame ver.-dijo revisando su mochila desesperada. -Aquí esta, que suerte un paño para limpiarme el sudor pero es necesario.

Me lavo la herida y me amarro algo que sustituía a una curita. Ni de coña voy a la enfermería, seria de lo mas ridículo por algo tan leve, lo de Maka está bien. Cuando terminamos mi técnica me dio la mano para levantarme. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada_ -por fin-_, Mika nos esperaba recostada en una columna, me agarro del brazo bruscamente apretándolo muy fuerte, casi estrangulándolo.

-¡Tu eres un idiota!-grito mientras, sacaba su mano lista para darme una bofetada...

Pero...

Maka se interpuso_ -muy peligroso para ella, Mika no tendría piedad, estaba furiosa-_...

-Déjalo en paz...-dijo Maka

-¿Huh?- dijo Mika con cara de confundida...

-Ya lo oíste... ¡Déjalo en paz! ¿Qué te importa que sea así? ¡Tú debes ser la idiota por pegarle a un hombre como si fueses su mama! No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello a Soul...

Se acerco a Mika, agarro su blusa.

-¡O te mato!... -la grito con cara de asesina.

La soltó, agarro mi mano y al dar un paso para ir a clase vi a Mika gritando mientras corría rápido lejos de donde estábamos, empecé a correr cuando Maka me bloqueo mi paso.

-Déjala, yo voy tras de ella. Me pase la hice llorar pero es enserio... ¡Yo no te voy a dejar que te lastimen!...No a la persona que amo...

Corrió tras ella, en verdad era rápida... Mi amor siempre pendiente de que todo salga bien...

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

Lo defendí con mi alma pero salió lastimada otra persona. Mika... Corrí tras ella, me sentí mal por haberla hecho sentir peor de lo que yo estaba. Cuando por fin la alcance estaba en la grama artificial del patio de juegos, lloraba fuerte con dolor.

-¡Te... O-odio Maka... Ma-mal-maldita!

Me acerque a ella sin que lo notara.

-Mika...-dije suavemente.

Levanto su mirada y se limpio las lágrimas como una niña pequeña cuando no la quieren ver llorar.

-¿No tienes suficiente burlándote y humillándome de mi?, ahora vienes a verme es que eres una...

No la deje terminar, la abrace, ella trato de separarse de mi bruscamente pero no la deje _-yo era muy fuerte, bueno más que ella si-._

-Lo siento Mika, yo amo a Soul y el amor me hizo decirte esas cosas.. Yo solo quería decirte que no lo golpearas.

-Maka...Aléjate de mi.

-Pero Mika..

-¿¡Crees con una disculpa y una mentira se arregla todo!

Se alejo de mí bruscamente, por poco me golpea con su codo.

-Maka...Tú no entiendes lo que me ha ocurrido recientemente.

-Tu tampoco, encima me haces sentir mal preguntando estupideces para fastidiarme.-dije defendiéndome.

- Te equivocas...Mi vida solo ha dependido por mi misma pero por una vez alguien más se preocupa por mi... Nadie antes ha querido estar a mi lado aunque él me mintió pero...

Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, apretó sus puños y golpeo el suelo.

-Mika...-dije mirándola preocupada.

-No me vuelvas a hablar, yo no quiero nada contigo ¡Tu eres una estúpida insensible, te viene sobrando lo que digo! Eres de lo peor...-dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Camine atras de ella y abrace su espalda. Mika se despego de mi casi tirándome al suelo, se condujo hasta la malla de metal. Cuando pareció estar tratando de subir a una columna de metal, suspiro profundamente y me vio.

-Solo para que quede claro, yo alguna vez te considere mi modelo a seguir y mi mejor amiga, hasta le dije a Soul que te siguiera a ti y no a mí, eso fue un favor.

-Mika y-yo no sabía...-dije agarrando su chaqueta que traía puesta. -¡Perdón ahora entiendo porque eres así! Yo hice el gran teatro cuando tú eras la que sufrías.

-Ya es muy tarde, me heriste. Todo fue tu culpa, ojala te sientas mejor pronto...Hasta nunca Albarn. -dijo haciendo que soltara su chaqueta, subiéndose a la malla que dividía el instituto con el bosque. Justo al salir me vio molesta y empezó a caminar lejos de donde yo estaba...

Grite angustiada sacando mi dolor, caí rendida al suelo. Como fue que ella alentó a Soul a conquistarme y yo, no hice nada bien hacia ella solo fui egoísta y le dije que la iba a matar si lo tocaba, le tengo que devolver el favor. Me quede un rato en el suelo destruyendo las flores cercanas al patio de juegos abandonado. Lo único que me venía a la mente fue lo del favor de Mika...

En fin, después de arrancar la mitad de las flores, entre a la clase de Marie, Soul estaba allí junto a Black Star. Me fui lejos a una silla aislada en la clase. Me dolía pensar que había hecho sentir mal a alguien. Faltaba media hora, yo lo sentía como la eternidad en una cárcel. Al fin cuando Marie-Sensei dio por finalizada la clase Soul se acerco a mí en una forma que por primera vez vi preocupado. Caminamos juntos, yo respondía de una forma fría. Cerca de casa mi arma bloqueo mi camino y tomo mis hombros.

-Dímelo, que ocurrió haya. ¿Porque Mika desapareció en almuerzo? ¿Y porque tu estas así?

* * *

**_Black Star POV_**

Salí del entreno de futbol. Como se soy el mejor de todos, el más bonito y un Dios.

Al salir del gimnasio sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. De la nada vi a una chica parecida a Mika enfrente mío, seguía con sus uñas me hizo identificarla rápidamente. Tenía una falda morada y una blusa del mismo color pero más oscura y botas negras. En sus manos tenía un libro, según su portada, una novela de romance _-que cursi-_. Su cabello estaba algo más oscuro pero tampoco negro, tal vez eran solo cosas mías y era la luz del atardecer.

-¡Hola!-dije muy contento.

Ella me volteo a ver con una mirada llena de odio. Sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre encima estaban delineados. Tenía unos pendientes de estrellas color negro. No parecía ella pero su aura o algo por el estilo me dijo que era ella aunque pareciera ridículo.

-Black Star...-dijo bajando la cabeza, estuvo unos segundos viendo al piso en silencio. Una sonrisa algo extraña se formo en su rostro mientras estaba acercándose maliciosamente a mí.

-Mika. Estas rara, no pareces ser tu, por tu cabello y tus ojos me dicen que...-dije alejándome de ella poco a poco. -Pareces una...

-¡Yo no soy Mika, por enésima vez!-dijo molesta. -Además ni vayas decir lo que ibas a comentar sobre mí, me podrían hacer algo si se enteran de esto...

-¿Estas bien?...-dije tocando su hombro preocupado, ella golpeo la pared cercana molesta, agarro su falda y la apretó con fuerza...

-Ya sabes demasiado.-dijo alejándose completamente, chillo como una niña de seis años casi tirándose al suelo a hacer un berrinche: -¡Mifune!

-¿Si?-dijo un peliblanco apareciendo a las espaldas de la chica que decía no ser Mika aunque fuesen la misma cosa.

-Desaste de este inútil. -dijo agitando sus brazos en el aire.m-Borrale la memoria o mátalo, no me importa, solo hazlo, no deben saber de esto...

Ella empezó a correr, gritando molesta alejándose de donde estaba, como si una explosión fuese a pasar. La perdí de vista cuando se desvaneció entre los arboles del bosque. Estaba confundido, ¿Porque actuó así?

_Si no quería que supieran que leía libros románticos me lo hubiese dicho._

De repente sentí un dolor terrible, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi como la katana de ese hombre traspaso mi pecho. No podía ser, no estaba listo y encima de todo perdí. Saco su espada bruscamente de mi pecho.

-Es imposible, Dios nunca pierde contra mortales débiles con suerte como tu.-dije cayendo al suelo escupiendo sangre.

-Créelo niño porque paso, no te preocupes no has muerto. A menos claro si me hubiese pasado un poco enserio morirás...

-Yahoo, viejo estúpido te digo que yo no moriré porque soy invencib...

Mis ojos se cerraron inconscientemente, todo en negro. No era un desmayo, tal vez algo fallo y cree que he dormido, no voy a morir. ¡En mil años moriré! Soy Black Star no puedo caer de esta manera, pero aun desangrado. No me lo puedo creer...Bueno como esas pequeñas probabilidades, si me ocurre algo te diré Soul...

_"Deja de depender de mi y cuídate viejo de esa zorra de Mika, o por lo menos de ese alguien que tomo su cuerpo porque pueda que tu Dios este descansando en el cielo junto a sus ciervos"_

* * *

_Hasta aquí! Bien ya vieron compense a Maka y a Soul y los hice hacer algunas cosillas wajajajajaja bien en fin, se entiende esto no? Bueno como este capitulo y el anterior son importantes porque de aquí comienza el problema o bueno parte de el les dejare un Summary al final. En fin, mis Reviews que hermosos, The Critic Evans casi me haces llorar de lo lindo que estaba, a todas mis amigas les dije eso y dijeron lo mismo. A todos los demas que me han seguido: Gracias de todo corazon, me encanta ver que puedo complacer a varias personas y a los nuevos readers: Bienvenidos a mi locura. Y a aquellos que no comentan y no se si lo miran: Gracias a aquellos que estan leyendo esto. Continuare con esto, sin desesperaciones. Si me atraso en mi publicacion que se ha tornado todos los martes. De una ves les comento que estoy de vacaciones o que estoy castigada. Los amo mucho gracias por su apoyo, comentarios y todo._

_Muchas gracias, besotes los veo en mi proximo capi,_

_Sumino the Star.(Nati)_


	7. Eres Cruel ¿Tu huella quedara Marcada?

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, por favor tengan discreción. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo advertí!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**This is Love**

**Chapter 7: Eres cruel. ****Tu huella quedara plasmada?**

**_Tsubaki POV_**

Ya es de noche, Black Star no volvía, le pudo ocurrir cualquier cosa en el camino. El es capaz de empezar una pelea por cualquier cosa contra un extraño. Los minutos pasaban y el mismo pensamiento venia a mi mente. Me impaciente tanto que tome mi chaqueta por el fuerte viento que había desde ayer. Cerré la puerta de la hacienda y corrí hacia el campo de futbol donde entrenaba mi novio.

De lo cansada que estaba de tanto correr comencé a caminar para recuperar energías. Mientras saque mi celular y marque su celular para preguntarle si ya estaba en la hacienda pero no respondía, sonaba muchas veces aun así no contestaba.

Sin pensarlo llegue frente a el establecimiento, cerca de la puerta se posaba una silueta de un hombre en el suelo frio suelo de las calles con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Tuve curiosidad de saber quién era, me acerque un poco para ver de quien se trataba. Aunque ya estaba oscuro el alumbrado me dejo ver su rostro, caí al suelo llorando.

-¡Black Star!-grite levantándome corriendo desesperada hacia su cuerpo. -¡No! Por favor dime algo...

Arrastre su cuerpo lejos de la sangre, un poco de ella cayó en mi vestido. Empecé a ver si no era una herida y se había desmayado, al subir su camisa de la Selección de Death City abrí mis ojos sorprendida, tenía un corte de una espada, reconocí que era una katana. En esta ciudad no había espadas de este calibre, ni yo era tan poderosa. Aunque fuera de aquí llega solo un samurái asesino.

-Mifune...-dije viendo molesta a la Luna que reía desgraciadamente.

_Me recuerdo de el, antes de vivir en Death City vivíamos en los Bosques de Japón en una aldea escondida entre los arboles de cerezo. Todo fue tranquilo hasta que llego un joven peliblanco con una katana. Mi hermano era un espadachín aunque venia de una familia de armas un día decidio ser técnico de espadas. Mifune peleaba con todos los hombres que decían ser valientes, todos excepto Masamune Nakatsukasa._

_Desde ese día ambos pelearon, mi hermano gano varias veces. Mifune trataba de vengar esas "derrotas vergonzosas" durante seis años, un día mientras yo ayudaba a mi madre a hacer te se supo que Masamune casi muere a manos del joven peliblanco luego de una pelea intensiva entre ambos. Recuerdo una herida igual a esta cuando trate de curarlo. _

Reaccione rápidamente, me levante del suelo que empezaba a congelarme y agarre el cuerpo de mi novio. Me dirigí hacia el único hospital de Death City. _Espero que lo acepten esta en graves condiciones, puede morir o ya está muerto._ Luego de correr tanto llegue, abrí la puerta blanca de golpe y caí de rodillas con Black Star en mis manos mientras jadeaba cansada.

La gente que circulaba alrededor del hospital se detuvieron a ver de una forma morbosa lo que ocurría, al ver el pecho de Black Star me vieron asustados por que estaba casi muerto y la mancha de sangre en mi vestido.

-¡Ayúdenlo por favor! ¡Esta herido!-dije bajando mi cabeza empezando a llorar. Nadie me escuchara, todos tienen algo mejor que hacer.

-¡Enfermera!-grito alguien acercándose a mí, levante mi cabeza lentamente, un hombre con cabellos rubios me veía comprensivo. Trate de sonreírle por su ayuda pero no podía el dolor estaba dentro de mí y algo amable en estos momentos no me servía de nada.

-No te preocupes niña él está en nuestras manos, se salvara.-dijo una peli verde acercándose a mi poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Asentí no tan convencida. Ambos tomaron a mi novio cuidadosamente y lo llevaron corriendo hacia la sala de urgencias en la camilla blanca. Me levante del suelo de aquel silencioso establecimiento donde había hecho un escándalo, me limpie mis lágrimas que aun caían libremente en mi rostro. Empecé a caminar a la sala de esperas. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, entré todos estaba:

_"Que ocurriría si Black Star muriera"._

Lo primero que se me ocurrió era suicidarme e irme con él o la opción dos me deprimiría. Yo no puedo vivir sin él, no puedo. El es mi mundo, en resumen. Si el muere yo también querré morir.

Me senté en una silla, yo era la única esperando en ese sitio. Apenas pasaban unos minutos y me sentí desesperada de estar con alguien con un hombro en el cual podre llorar frenéticamente o por lo menos sacar el dolor de mi corazón. Baje mi cabeza, tome mi celular y llame a Maka.

_"¿Alo?_

_-Maka, es Tsubaki. Estoy en el hospital, Black Star está herido y...-empecé a sollozar. -No quiero estar sola, por favor acompáñame._

_"Voy enseguida, espérame allí Soul viene conmigo"_

_-Gracias-dije con un hilo de voz._

Colgué el celular. Alce mi vista, confiada en que era una vil mentira. Yo no quiero que mi novio de un mes muera y más que eso es mi arma un arma que he estado tres años. Todo era lo contrario, mi panorama era el mismo, silencio y paredes blancas. Eso era todo lo que había en este hospital. Las ventanas de mi lado se abrieron repentinamente dejando entrar la oleada de frio de afuera.

Escuche como unos zapatos con tacón se acercaban hacia el pasillo donde yo estaba, el viento se hizo más fuerte, me entro una basura al ojo que apenas pude ver de quien se trataba porque miraba borroso. Cuando me quite esa cosa de mi pupila, la persona ya no estaba. No dejo ningún rastro, lo único que vi fue un sombrero negro como el de una bruja o algo parecido de ahí no recuerdo algo más en detalle.

Me quede viendo la pared pensando en que podría ser, nada me venía a mi mente. No puedo creer ni imaginación tengo para pensar en cosas algo sur reales. Suspire pensando que apenas esta mañana estaba todo bien ¿Que había hecho mal? Nunca fui una mala novia, siempre estuve allí para él. Como es que las cosas pasan repentinas...

Así estuve hasta que Maka y Soul llegaron. Mi mejor amiga me decía que todo estaría bien, mientras Soul miraba al suelo pensativo susurrando cosas ininteligibles con una expresión molesta, de seguro pensaría en que se había metido Black Star._-era muy frio para decirme algo para animarme-._

Cuando al fin el doctor salió de la sala de cirugías, lo vi de una manera seria esperando resultados. El hombre se empezó a poner nervioso hasta que por fin hablo.

-No sé cómo decirlo, mejor véanlo ustedes...-dijo bajando la cabeza. -Esta en la habitación 214.

Mis amigos asintieron y caminamos hacia allí en silencio. Al estar enfrente de la puerta lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Algo estaba mal, no se pero esa mirada del cirujano me dio algo de repugnancia. Estando frente a la puerta de la habitación mire el suelo pensativa...

-Ven, tú puedes. -dijo Soul tocando mi hombro. -Por lo menos míralo tal vez no sea lo que tu pienses.

No respondí únicamente escuche como rechinaba la puerta al abrirse. Allí fue cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré lo inesperado...

-¡Niño deja de hacer sentadillas!-dijo la enfermera acercándose a ahorcarlo.

-¡Ja! A mí no me dan ordenes viejas feas como tu-dijo siguiendo con sus ejercicios...

Esa voz fue música para mis oídos, quería gritar de la felicidad. El seguía vivo, porque especule todo pensé mal.

-Tu...-dije en voz alta

Mi novio se tiro al piso y bajo su cabeza avergonzado.

-¡Me hiciste preocuparme mucho!-dije lanzándome a abrazarlo haciendo que ambos cayéramos a el suelo -¿Sabes cuánto me cuesta no estar junto a ti un segundo?

-Ya tranquila, aquí estoy. Nunca moriría soy la persona más invencible de todas.-dijo riéndose.-Y porque te amo...

-Que la amas te lo creo pero que nunca morirías mi abuela que es imposible-dijo Soul entrando riéndose.-

-Soy Dios que dices...

Empezamos a reír, Black Star nos miraba confundido. Cuando termino el chiste hubo un silencio. La enfermera carraspeo un poco para llamar nuestra atención.

-Yo me retiro, niña te quedas a cargo de-hizo una pausa mirándolo con asco.-esa cosa de allá.

Tiro el gorro y salió de la habitación de golpe. ¿Que le habrá hecho? Bueno lo que sea el sobrevivió a un ataque mortal.

-Bueno Soul, mejor vamos afuera. El necesita descansar, recuerda que está herido.-dijo Maka tomando a Soul de la mano. -Adiós...

En resumen, charle un rato con Black Star. Cuide de el todo el día, traerle su comida no era cosa fácil que digamos, alega mucho porque odia la comida de aquí: Sopa y vegetales. Le di sus pastillas en su horario necesario, eran tranquilizantes para que no se pasara con sus habladeras que tanto desesperan a la mayoría excepto a mí.

Salí un rato de la habitación, fui a tomar algún té a la cafetería. Creo que un rato sin Black Star no le haría daño. Cierto?

Solo es un rato que puede suceder...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Black Star POV_**

Después de todo no había muerto, lo sabia un Dios como yo es indestructible e invencible. Fue suerte de ese mortal haberme derrotado solo era porque estaba sin aviso. El estaría aquí herido en vez de mi.

Esas pastillas que me dio mi arma eran un asco, sabían a cebolla cuando la comen de un solo. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, tenía mucho sueño_ -maldigo a esa enfermera-_.

Lo bueno de esto es que soñé con mi novia, ella era la única que me entendía, la única que me aceptaba, la única que está en mi corazón.

Aunque yo con todo mi corazón odio ser cursi total porque eso es para imbéciles que no son Dios, pero cuando Tsubaki es mi inspiración digo cualquier cosa porque la amo. ¿Que le puedo hacer?.

_Repentinamente un sonido como un golpe se escucho. Abrí mis ojos alarmado, no me podían herir otra vez por pura suerte. Sonreí aliviado, era solo mi imaginación._

_-Veo que ya te despertaste, Black Star.-dijo una voz femenina traspasando la puerta de la habitación._

_-¿Quien eres tú?-dije incrédulo._

_-Mifune, que suerte.-dijo suspirando.-_

_-¿Mifune?_

_-Algo breve, si no hubiese hecho eso mi sirviente tu sabrías algo muy importante sobre todo el mundo de...-dijo tapándose la boca diciendo lo ultimo -Porque siempre termino diciéndote cosas innecesarias._

_Me fije perfectamente en ella, cabellos negros, capa negra, sombrero que cubría su cara excepto una parte de su barbilla, uñas moradas y dos botas moradas._

_-No te conozco, porque mejor no te vas de aquí. Tienes mala espina.-dije sin importarme lo que me fuese a decir._

_-Oye te digo algo, fue tu culpa que no me reconoces. El imbécil eres tu aquí.-dijo riéndose._

_Me levante molesto de mi camilla, corrí hacia ella molesto, tome su capa y la levante por los cielos. Su sombrero cayó al piso, allí la vi mejor que nunca. Ojos rojos como la mismísima sangre, llenos de pura maldad y odio hacia cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Mirada maliciosa que era peor que Stein._

_-Dime quien eres o..._

_-¿O qué? ¿Eres capaz de golpearme?.-dijo tomando mis muñecas tratando de soltarlas de su vestimenta. _

_-¿Qué? ¡Responde! El que hace aquí las preguntas soy yo, no tu._

_-A ver...-dijo desviando su mirada un segundo para verme después con una mirada con odio- Tu peor pesadilla, pero nunca sabrás quien soy a menos que me recuerdes cosa que no creo que pueda pasar._

_Una risa se soltó de su boca, era maliciosa como si tramara algo, estaba más loca que Stein. Me dio miedo tenerla tan cerca, tiene una cara que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con la persona que se cruce en su camino. _

_La solté suavemente, ella se arreglaba su vestido que traía abajo de la capa, cuando termino me lanzo una mirada molesta. Movió sus manos hacia la puerta haciendo que se cerrara con llave. Me vio de pies a cabeza, volvió con esa su sonrisa y se acerco a mí peligrosamente._

_-Aléjate de mi, solo vete de aquí así te olvido.-dije tocándome mi cabeza confundido._

_-Querido, nadie...absolutamente nadie se olvida de mí.-dijo besando mi boca, la tire al piso mientras ella reía como si fuese un chiste._

_-¡Zorra!_

_Cegado por el odio no note que ella rápidamente agarro mi pie con fuerza haciéndome caer junto a ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba recostada en el marco de la ventana._

_-Nos volveremos a ver, Black Star-dijo lanzándose al vacio._

_Corrí hacia la ventana, no entendí como no salió de la puerta. Vi como un palo de golf se elevaba por los cielos, la mujer estaba sentada junto a un gato negro. Ambos se despidieron de mí amablemente, después los perdí de vista. _

_Mi pecho me empezó a doler, con las fuerzas que me quedaban le quite la llave a la puerta. Caí al piso, sentí como empezaba a sangrar haciendo un charco de color rojo intenso. Empecé a gritar de dolor pero nadie me escucho, sentí como me hundía en mi propia sangre haciéndome caer a la nada. Lo último que escuche fue un grito de Tsubaki, lo último que vi fue su mano tratando de sacarme de allí pero el hoyo negro se cerró dejándome en la oscuridad._

_"Black Star"_

_

* * *

_

-¡Black Star! ¿Que ocurre?

-Tsubaki tranquila, es parte de estas pastillas, delirios y pesadillas.

-Pero es que el...

-Tranquila, yo también estoy sorprendido nunca lo vi en un estado deplorable.

Abrí mis ojos alarmado, grite lo más que pude. Qué cosa tan horrible vi con mis propios ojos.

-Estoy vivo, no me hundí en el charco de sangre.-toque mi rostro asombrado.

-Loco asimétrico estabas gritando como si estuvieses muerto o te fuesen a matar.-dijo Kid entrando por la puerta. -Estuvimos toda la tarde escuchándote gritar cosas, pero estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo.

-Chicos...-dije poniéndome sentimental, negué mi cabeza.-¡Ja! Queras decir mis llamados a mi pueblo de pecadores. ¡Gritos nunca! Nyajajaja

-Siempre el mismo...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con una gotita estilo anime saliendo de su cabeza.

Nos empezamos a reír, me agarre mi tripa, reírme tanto era mucho según el doctor.

-Bien, ya vamos. -dijo Liz abriendo la puerta. -Black Star le va a hacer daño mucho movimiento en la habitación.

-No tranquila estoy bien, quédense aquí para verme brillar...-dije haciendo mi pose de Dios a medias, únicamente con mis manos y mi cabeza.

Pero más que todo quédense para protegerme de ella, por primera vez tengo miedo, miedo a una mujer...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nyu POV_**

Desde que nos volvimos compañeras por "accidente" la he empezado a respetar pero no a querer, únicamente ella y yo estamos para terminar la misión que ella había comenzado hace mucho. Últimamente la he visto diferente, desde que ese peli azul la llamo es muy mandona y una enojada de primera.

-Akim, ¿Porque estas molesta? Nya~

-¡Que te importa, bola de pelos!.-me grito.

-Pero es que, no te entiendo porque estas tan bipolar. Por lo menos dime algo.

-Algo...-dijo pensativa. -Odio al Shinigami, es un bipolar.

-Eso ya lo sé...-dije arreglando mi sombrero. -Algo como ¿Antes de conocerte no tenias otra manera de solucionar tu problema con ellos?

-No, era mejor ir con ella. Eso es todo, no hay nada más sobre el tema de romance.

La vi molesta, me dice todo sobre su vida pero no me deja mencionar amoríos _-eso que está enamorada de alguien que conocí hace mucho-_

-Déjame verlo-dije tratando de tomar el libro que traía en su bolsillo. -Es nuestra misión por lo menos quiero apreciar lo que tenemos en nuestras manos.

Me tiro el libro a mi cara, ella sí que es cruel. Agite mis manos en el viento, de repente me transforme en humana. Toque el forro; mágicamente se desvaneció dejando una hebilla con forma de ojo alargado. Tuve curiosidad así que lo pinche como si fuese algo repulsivo, de repente la pupila empezó a temblar. Me pego un susto tan feo que lo tire, Akim lo tomo justo a tiempo.

Si no hubiese caído por allí y significaría volver a la misión tan estúpida que nos habían dejado que casi estamos por terminar.

-Sabes que mejor abrámoslo luego.-dijo guardando el manuscrito.

-Vamos, ábrelo.-dije tomando su brazo.

-No ya sabes que todo artefacto mágico debe ser tocado y revisado por la jefa o consejeros para estar seguros que puede ser visto por todos los integrantes de la institución. -dijo golpeándome en mi cabeza con su mano.

-Ahora que no podemos hacer nada mas dime, ¿Como conociste a Black Star?-dije ansiosa.

-Expedientes de la misión, el es un enemigo. Aprendí todo sobre él hasta lo que le gusta y lo que no. Al verlo ella me decía que era su amigo pero le había hecho daño, tuve que hacer algo al respecto. No quiero que sufra la pobre, no como yo. Además por poco sabe sobre el Consejo, nos arruinaría...

-Tienes razón, _ella..._Bueno ya, ¿Alguien interesante que a Nyu le llegue a gustar?

-Death the Kid-dijo tocándose sus uñas.

-¡Kid-Kun! ¿Que sabes de el? Sabía que debí leer los expedientes.-dije ruborizada.-No lo veo desde hace mucho, solo lo vi una vez pero le debo una...

El es el chico perfecto, esos ojos te atrapan inmediatamente. Es tan cool ver sus tres líneas cruzar a medio cabello. Es un amigo que conocí en un bar, aunque no sienta nada por él, Kid me alegro mi noche. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, hablamos una vez hace mucho tiempo. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido hace unas horas.

_

* * *

_

_Cerca de las ocho de la noche, una chica pelinegra con una mirada angustiada se posa sobre la barra de la cantina. El cantinero la ve extrañado, desde que ha estado allí siempre esta alegre y llena de energías aunque la mayoría del tiempo estuviese sola._

_-Nyu ¿Que ocurre?-dijo sentándose a su lado._

_-No hay nadie con quien estar, aunque siempre estoy contenta hoy fue cuando mi novio termino conmigo.-dijo a punto de llorar._

_-Tranquila, tranquila.-dijo abrazándola en una forma paternal_

_En esos momentos un joven pelinegro entro a la cantina con una expresión cansada, traía un suéter negro con una camisa blanca, colores formales para una noche salvaje. A pesar de ser frio con las mujeres y no hablar, sabía algo sobre algunos que visitaban en bar. El estaba aquí porque secretamente sabia que aquí había información valiosa para su misión que le dejo su padre hace algunos días._

_El cantinero abrió sus ojos sorprendido al verlo._

_"De seguro pasaría algo ese día con ambos"-pensó el hombre, el presentía cosas que eran realidad. En otra forma sabia que estos muchachos tendrían un vinculo entre sí._

_-Oye que tal si bailas en la pista, de seguro alguien te invitara a charlar._

_La joven asintió, siempre seguía consejos de su único amigo. Camino hacia el colorido piso, al sentir el ritmo de la músico empezó a bailar. El ya la había visto, noto que cuando estaba en la pista se veía algo deprimida, se acerco hacia la barra._

_-Una sin alcohol por favor.-dijo sacando su billetera._

_-Con gusto.-dijo haciendo la bebida._

_El pelinegro la veía con una expresión curiosa. Cuando recibió el producto, no importo preguntarle al hombre que atendía el bar._

_-¿Oye que le ocurre a ella?- dijo señalando a la joven._

_-¿Te refieres a Nyu? Algo con su novio, si quieres pregúntaselo tú..._

_-No es necesario que hagas eso, solo vengo a buscar información de...-dijo acercándose al oído del cantinero.-De una bruja._

_-En ese caso ella también sabe de esas cosas, es una experta. -dijo sonriendo.-¡Nyu!_

_La hermosa joven se acerca hacia donde está su amigo._

_-¿Que?-dijo viendo al pelinegro._

_-Busca información prohibida._

_-Necesito saber quién eres primero que nada...-dijo desviando la mirada alzando su mano._

_El joven saca de su billetera que aun tenía en sus manos una tarjeta con un sello de una calavera de oro. Ambos estaban impresionados al ver lo brillante que era la tarjeta, leyeron cuidadosamente la información._

_-¡Un shinigami!-gritaron llamando la atención de todos._

_-Cállense...-dijo silenciosamente golpeándolos suavemente en la cabeza._

_-Un gusto en conocerte, nya~. Nyugara Yameshi-dijo alzando su mano_

_-Death the Kid_

_-Bien, te diré todo pero vamos a otro lado, pueda que me estén vigilando.-dijo buscando a alguien con la mirada._

_Nyu mostro una habitación privada, ambos entraron y se sentaron._

_-Entonces Kid, ¿Que deseas saber?_

_-Sobre una bruja que ronda en las noches por las calles de Death City. Varias muertes se han producido por su culpa._

_-Mizune, esa ratona...-dijo Nyu en bajo las últimas palabras._

_-Descríbemela_

_-Bien ella es una peli rosa, enana, con un gorro de ratón y tiene los ojos achinados._

_-¿Algo interesante de su vida?_

_-Pues Mizune es amiga de Eruka Frog. Las inseparables...-dijo viendo el techo._

_-Seguidoras de Yugaba ¿no?_

_-Exactamente, para ellas Yugaba es su diosa. La creadora de todas las brujas, en el gremio oscuro. _

_-Ya, su diosa..._

_-Para mí no...-dijo en voz baja._

_-No entendí lo último que balbuceaste pero bueno, ¿Algo más?_

_-Se encuentran todas las noches en la calle 13 de Witch City, la ciudad de las brujas._

_-Gracias por la información de seguro las atraparemos, por cierto tu paga.-dijo dándole 2000 yenes._

_La gata vio fijamente los billetes, no parecía agradarle tener algo de dinero en sus manos. Nyu suspiro profundamente._

_-Me temo que solo para eso sirvo por eso me dejo...-dijo sollozando._

_-¿Estas bien?-dijo fríamente sentándose a su lado_

_-¡No!-dijo abrazando el pecho de Kid._

_-Ya tranquila.-dijo sin comprender su reacción.-Es amor?_

_-Si el...me dejo!_

_-No llores, bueno aunque no sé nada de esto te diré algo.-dijo acercándose mas a la joven._

_Ella lo veía sin comprenderlo, se separo de el molesta, Kid la tomo del brazo seguidamente la tomo de la barbilla._

_-El no te valoro porque es un idiota, tu no sirves solo para decir información de brujas. Tú vales como un humano, no te dejes desvalorizar por alguien así además tienes amigos contigo.-dijo sonriendo_

_Kid negó la cabeza, de donde vino tales pensamientos, el nunca sintió amor de parte de nadie pero no quería ver a una mujer triste por un imbécil. Ella lo vio con una sonrisa._

_-Kid, eres tan lindo-dijo abrazándolo tiernamente.-Gracias por levantarme el ánimo! Nya~._

_-De nada.-dijo nervioso. Dos veces abrazado le parecía extraño departe de alguien._

_-Oye hablando de amigos, ¿tú quieres ser mi amigo?_

_-¿Que?-dijo asustado._

_-No te preocupes, solo que bueno yo...-dijo sollozando_

_-Está bien, no tengo nada malo contra ti es solo que es extraño que una mujer me pida algo así, nunca he tenido amigas..._

_-¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendida.-¡En ese caso Nyu será tu primera amiga!_

_-Está bien, ¿Oye quieres ir a tomar algo afuera?-dijo señalando la puerta_

_La joven algo bipolar asintió. Pasaron un rato en la cantina charlando de su vida. Al despedirse fuera de el lugar ocurrió algo inevitable, la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kid. Ambos se sonrojaron, fue un movimiento inconsciente pero ella quería decirle de una forma diferente su cariño a su nuevo amigo. Kid salió corriendo con sus mejillas rojas, el no sentía nada por ella pero él nunca sintió un beso, Nyu lo hacía sentir cosas que antes no entendía. Estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo al llegar a casa. _

_Ahora Nyu, ella no podía creerlo ese pelinegro le había animado el día. Sentía como si algo en el corazón de aquel joven haya salido, esas palabras que le había dado fuerzas. Le debía un gran favor, algo que deberás el necesitase..._

_Desde ese día se veían a menudo, en el fondo de sus corazones a pesar de ese beso nunca sintieron nada por el otro, solo eran amigos como lo establecieron. Jamás se pusieron a pensar en llegar a algo mas..._

* * *

-Lastima que no lo he vuelto a ver desde que hice esto...

-Oye ¿Que harás si se entera que eres bruja?...-dijo interesada.-No es que me importe pero es por saber...

-Tranquila Nya~, Kid nunca lo sabrá. Es un secreto que nadie debe saber de los humanos.

-Igual que Black Star, el ni sabia y encima me dice Mika. Que no ve que yo soy Akim, una de las mejores brujas de todo el continente

-Nya~ Oye mejor cállate y vamos con la jefa a darle esto...

El silencio se dio en el camino, me dio curiosidad ese libro. Que contenía, que planes tenía la jefa. No lo sé aun...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Soul POV_**

Hace tres días que Mika no aparece, Black Star ha estado mejor, Kid sigue sin novia y yo enamorando a Maka. Tengo certeza que pronto le confesare mis sentimientos, pero ahora no es el momento, seria incomodo.

-Soul, ¿estas bien?-dijo Maka tomando mi mano.

-Si es solo que...-dije viendo al suelo

-Preocupado. ¿Verdad?-dijo recostándose en mi hombro abrazándome

Correspondí a su abrazo, tenia frio y ganas de algo cálido que me hiciera sentir mejor. Bien diré que se sintió vergonzoso al principio, me veía a mi mismo como el novio de Maka pero después de pensarlo un tiempo me gusto ese pensamiento. Sin pensarlo bese su mejilla...

-Soul yo...-dijo a medias

-Oye, Black Star te llama.-dijo Liz señalando la puerta. -Perdón por interrumpir...

-Ahorita vuelvo. Me lo dices en el apartamento...-dije entrando a la habitación

Abrí la puerta como esas películas de terror, como si algo malo me esperara allí dentro.

-¡Soul! ¿Como estas?-dijo alzando su mano a darme nuestro saludo.

-¿Bien y tú?

-Digamos que mejor, fue una estupidez esa pesadilla que tuve hoy...-dijo temblando.

-Enserio, bien ya que tengo "tanto tiempo cuéntamela"

-Veras...-dijo acercándose a mi oído

Empezó a contarme todo. Una bruja entro a su habitación aquí en el hospital, él le preguntaba quién era pero ella no decía su identidad. Lo peor es que lo beso "en los labios"...

-Sabes cómo era?-pregunte emocionado

-Ojos rojos, pechos algo grandes y cabello hasta los hombros...

-Interesante...-dije burlonamente.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Esperen dijo "Pechos algo grandes y cabello hasta los hombros"?  
Es parecido a...

-Mika...-genial justo cuando empezaba a olvidarla ella tiene que ser mencionada.

-¿Quien es ella?

-¿Como que quien? ¡Yondagime! Estúpido...-dije molesto, como pudo olvidarse de alguien que paso 3 semanas con nosotros, aunque yo quisiera.

-¿Tienes una foto? No me recuerdo de ella. Te lo juro!

-Que dices eso no es cool...

-¡Dame eso!-dijo arrebatándome el celular buscando una foto. -Yahoo! Lo encontré. Archivo: "Desaparecida"

-Que estúpido eres, porque le pones a...-dijo riéndose, de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla.-¿Es ella?

-Cállate, me la dieron. No es que me guste, Maka me la mando para pegarlos alrededor de Death City pero como que ahora Mika me viene sobrando. Porque se sobre algo que hizo, es imperdonable, la borrare no importa si mi técnica me alega. Solo la tenía allí por compromiso porque revisa mi celular a cada rato para ver si la tengo por una emergencia.

-Soul...-dijo apretando el celular.-Tengo que decirte algo que no me creerás...

-¿Que es, Black Star?

-Me parece que...

* * *

_Hasta aquí, que jodo con el suspenso vea? Este capítulo estuvo largo y confuso. Bueno diré que esto se debe leer detenidamente, si no entendieron háganlo de nuevo porque sino ahorita si se pierden y se vuelve confuso. Obviamente hice ese pequeño momento Maka X Soul, y Tsubaki X Black Star. Bueno mas largo que el Maka x Soul. Nyu x Kid no existe que quede claro! Pronto el dare su "amiguita" que saber si noviecita es...ellos solamente son amigos y nada mas, aunque ese beso fue lindo ambos solo se consideran cuates. Ahora BS revivio! Como siempre egosentrico...ahora ese sueño es re importante porque aquí determina las especulaciones del Shibusen. Por cierto, Soul odia a Mika con todo su corazón porque bueno, hizo sentir mal a Maka pero como ya saben ella le debe un favor a Mika y bueno no puede olvidarla. Ahora dos implementaciones de personajes: Nyu y Akim, al parecer son brujas se dirán. Pues si lo son, pronto sabrán porque fue un "accidente", Porque Akim menciona a una "ella" y que es el consejo y la jefa._

_Ahora Reviews, me quedo estupidizada con sus comentarios tan lindos. Agradezco a aquellos que comentan, ojala más personas me dieran su opinión porque me encantaría saber que ocurre en la historia o si necesitan entenderla o algo así. Bueno en fin ya queda en los Reader. Otra vez doy gracias a todos por su apoyo en este 7mo capitulo! Yei! _

_Los amo mucho!_

_Sumino the Star (La nati)_


	8. La busqueda ¿Eres tu?

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, por favor tengan discreción. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo advertí!_**

**_Este solo es un Soul POV no de nadie mas. :3  
_**

* * *

**This is Love**

**Chapter 8: La busqueda. ****¿Eres tú?**

**_Soul POV_**

Entre a el apartamento molesto, abrí la puerta de golpe, maldecid varias veces a mi mejor amigo por recordarme a Mika, no es que la odie. Lo que ocurre es que ella hizo que Maka se pusiera de una forma decaída como si mi técnica fuese la culpable de todo lo ocurrido, trate de animarla pero únicamente logre que se sintiera peor e hiciera que bajara una foto de Mika en mi celular para buscarla en Death City.

No entiendo que le pasa por la mente, ella no logra entender en su cabecita que esa persona le hizo daño y me utilizo como anzuelo para ser el golpe más duro en su corazón.

En resumen no me gusto para nada que una de mis amigas haya hecho sentir de lo peor al amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pensando esto baje mi cabeza y vi el piso molesto con ganas de matar a alguien, hasta que la dulce voz de una mujer me llamo.

-Soul...

Subí mi cabeza lentamente. Vi como Maka tenía una mirada preocupada en sus ojos jades que me interrogaban pidiéndome explicaciones por mi actitud.

Mierda, se me había olvidado que ella estaba junto a mi todo este tiempo. Tal vez la asuste mucho, no suelo ser así pero si se meten con personas que me importa me poco de lo mas enojado.

-T-tranquila Maka, es que tuve algo con Black Star y... -dije nervioso.

-Ya veo...-dijo bajando su cabeza.-Que lastima que se molesten los amigos entre si por cualquier cosa.

-¡Nah! pronto se nos pasara, ya lo veras...-dije sin importancia.

-¿Y que fue motivo de pelea esta vez?-dijo Maka tirando su chaqueta que llevaba por el frio tan intenso de hoy, en el sofá.-Claro si soy tu mejor amiga me lo dirías, pero como no...

_Esa mujer sí que chantajea a cualquiera y sabe el punto débil de todos. Por ejemplo odio que digan cosas mías que no son ciertas, en este caso Maka si es mi mejor amiga pero como quiere que le diga cosas así lo utiliza en mi contra..._

-¡Claro que si lo eres! A ver para que no digas nada te lo cuento después de la cena...-dije tomándola de sus hombros para me viera.- ¿Si?

-Está bien...-dijo despegando delicadamente mis manos de su cuerpo.-Voy a cocinar la cena, te aviso cuando este lista la comida.

Asentí mientras me recostaba en el lado del sofá donde no estaba la chaqueta de Maka. Me que un rato viendo el techo de el apartamento, cuando me aburrí cerré mis ojos porque estaba cansado, hoy si que fue un día aburrido. Únicamente escuche los gritos del idiota de Black Star pidiendo ayuda y llamando a Tsubaki desesperado en un hospital muy silencioso.

_"Y así te lo agradece tu amigo... ¿no es así?"-_canturreo el diablillo en mi cabeza tratando de enojarme muchísimo mas de lo que ya estaba. Para no darle placer

Al parecer me dormir un rato y ni enterado de cuánto tiempo pase así. Esta vez soñé en negro, _"nada interesante en mi vida" según mi subconsciente, claro que si lo hay y es que últimamente me han pasado cosas de lo mas estúpidas..._

Mi cuerpo reacciono al escuchar como un plato se rompía y alguien se quejaba de dolor, abrí mis ojos rápidamente al saber que era Maka.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo.-dijo sacando el botiquín del baño.- ¿Soul estas durmien...?

Me lancé sobre ella abrazándola, le pedí miles de perdones por no estar al tanto de ella e hice que se cortara. Mi técnica únicamente me decía que no era mi culpa pero yo me sentía mal en mi interior...

-Oye Maka, me voy a cambiar para refrescarme de olor a Hospital. Espérame un rato...

-Tranquilo que heche la comida a perder. Tendré que repetirla.

Vi fijamente su dedo índice, estaba sangrando mucho. Le dolería cocinar así que...

-Solo por esta vez cocinare por ti. Me das lastima...-dije tratando de sacar mi personalidad cool.

Así fue, corrí por mi delantal algo genial que Maka me había regalado hace mucho. Al entrar por la puerta de la cocina ella me vio fijamente.

-Se ve tan mono como cocinero.

-¿¡Que!-dije asustado

-¡N-nada! Yo no dije ni una palabra, hay Soul que imaginación tienes.-dijo riéndose nerviosa y algo apenada.

Claro que si escuche eso, quería sonreír pero sería obvio que soy un metiche que finge estar sordo. La examine fijamente, tome la mano de Maka que no estaba herida y la jale para que mi técnica estuviese cerca de mi pecho, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso mientras sus ojos se posaban en mis labios.

-Solo las pervertidas como tú me miran así. -canturreé entre risas.

-¡Claro q-que no! Es solo que...-dijo inflando sus mejillas.-Mejor cocíname algo ¿Quieres?

No respondí de seguro me daría un Maka-Chop si le respondo con algo que de seguro la haría enfurecer. Me separe de ella y tome un poco fideos de la bolsa en la despensa y salsa que había tomado de muestra en la tienda de conveniencia, supuestamente con carne justo como le gusta a Maka y un poco a mí aunque por esta vez lo probare porque lo hice yo.

Después de tanto trabajar me quedo unos ricos espaguetis con salsa roja que cuando mi mejor amiga los vio se le hizo agua la boca. Hice mucho para que los disfrutara como una niña pequeña con su dulce. La convencí de sentarnos en el sofá porque me es mas cómodo que en una mesa fría y dura.

Como lo exagerada que es Maka puso una mesa de madera para poner los platos y evitar que se manchara de salsa el sofá.

Empezando a comer charlamos un rato.

-Oye ¿Black Star sigue siendo tu amigo?

-Claro que si únicamente fue una pequeña discusión nada más.

-Ya entiendo, que raro que hombres se peleen creí que solo las mujeres éramos así.

-Pues creíste mal...-dije jugando con mi comida.

Desde allí la cena transcurrió en silencio, únicamente se escuchaba como los tenedores tocaban el plato de vidrio. De vez en cuando Maka me veía de reojo al igual que yo pero no nos dirigíamos la palabra. Era incomodo tener esa atmosfera de duda _-claro que se le notaba a mi técnica su curiosidad por saber lo mío y Black Star-_

Cuando me levante para dejar mi plato a la cocina, el sonido del metal contra el vidrio resonó fuertemente como desesperación total.

-¡Oye oye! Falta contarme lo que tenias que contarme.-dijo tocando el sillón para que me sentara.

Bufe molesto, Maka era hermosamente metiche y recordadisa en asuntos de su interés pero bueno aun así le prometí contárselo.

-Shute.-dije dejando el plato en el lavaplatos mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba mi amiga.

-Veras...-dije sentándome.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-Me parece que...-dijo apretando la sabana.-Ella es la bruja de mi pesadilla._

_Me quede estático en mi lugar, eso no puede ser verdad. ¿Cómo que una bruja? Cualquiera podría serlo pero Mika ni de coña, es muy débil para este tipo de cosas tan arriesgadas que pueden llegar a la pena de muerte._

_-Oye no sería el colmo para todo. ¿Una bruja? Es técnicamente imposible._

_-Te lo digo, esa zorra es una bruja y una muy poderosa._

_-Oye no le hables así a mujer, odio lo que hizo pero tú no tienes razones para hacerlo además es mi problema no tuyo. Tú quiérela como sea no me importa si no es así pero te miras tan idiota cuando hablas en las espaldas de los demás, pareces una mujer._

_-Lo he comprobado...-dijo viéndome fijamente- Eres un imbécil. Al principio te juntas con una zorra, te enojas la insultas y al final la defiendes cuando alguien más habla de ella a sus espaldas. Que bipolar eres aparte de un grandísimo mula._

_-El imbécil eres tú "diosito", púdrete y metete en tus asuntos que yo puedo cambiar de actitud y hacer lo que se me plazca.-dije abriendo la puerta._

_-Vaya yo también puedo._

_-La diferencia es que yo no digo algo malo de la gente a sus espaldas, pero tú insultas a todos con gente como tú._

* * *

-Ya entiendo por eso estabas de esa manera...-dijo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los míos.-Que malo fue, es cierto tú te preocupaste por mi y por eso te cae mal ella pero Black Star y Mika son amigos entonces no tendría sentido lo que dice él, tu solo quieres solucionar tu problema solo. ¿No?

Me puse nervioso, note que ella estaba igual. No entiendo porque pero vernos de esa manera me hace sentir culpable.

Pero si es cierto lo que dije, yo tengo mis razones pero Black Star y Mika se llevan bien mis problemas personales son solo míos y no de él. Prefiero ser el único con broncas con ella que todos apoyándome contra ella. No sé como solucionare mi odio hacia ella, se que poco a poco se me ira quitando lo único que debo hacer es perdonarla. Pero si me va a costar mucho.

Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado, no quería sentirme el centro del mundo de los acusados. Luego Maka tomo mi barbilla e hizo que la mirara, ella me sonrió tiernamente.

-Oye Soul ¿No habría alguna manera de que no te molestes?

-Pues no se ¿Porque lo dices?

Maka no me respondió, en ves unió nuestros labios en un beso tierno que me encanto. Ambos sonreímos. En seguida mi técnica se recostó en mi pecho con su cabeza, yo tocaba su cabello cenizo suavemente. Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio, olvide todos mis problemas con Mika, los dejaría para después ahora estoy con Maka y no me interesan los demás.

-¿No te gustaría dormirte conmigo de esta manera?-pregunte pícaramente interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Bueno...

-Bien a ver, nos dormimos así, si lavo tu ropa por un mes y hago la cena todos los días.

-Soul...

Pensé en que podría hacerla cambiar de parecer, no estaba tan convencida entonces no se qué seria porque si no quiere tareas domesticas entonces seria...

"La caja, idiota"-dijo el diablillo en mi cabeza algo desesperado.

Es cierto, ya es tiempo que ella y yo...

Trague saliva, me arme de valor por si mi técnica me daba sus golpes con el libro si no le gustaba la idea. Trate de parecer lo menos nervioso posible -porque deberás eso no era cool, no parecía yo preocupándome por algo así-.

-Entonces en vez de todo eso ¿Porque no tenemos una cita el próximo jueves en el parque?-dije en su oído con voz algo sensual.

-¡Trato hecho!-dijo haciendo una pose de victoria.-Una cita con Soul ¡Si!

Me empecé a carcajear, Maka es tan infantil pero la amo, mas aun cuando se hace la difícil pero termina aceptando.

-Aunque sabes algo...-dijo removiéndose hasta quedar en la posición cómoda para ella mientras empezaba a cerrar su ojos cansados.-Yo no necesitaba que me propusieras una cita, de todos modos quería dormir contigo...

La vi sorprendido, sonreí ante aquel comentario. Le quite su inocencia, por poco me echo a reír, tenía tanta razón pero bueno salí ganando de todos modos. Yo ya quería dársela a la persona indicada...

Subí lentamente sus cabellos cercanos a su delicado oído y me acerque un poco a ella.

-Te amo.-dije dándole un beso en su mejilla para que después mis parpados se cerraran involuntariamente y mi subconsciente haría un sueño, aunque últimamente sueño en negro...

¿Porque será?

* * *

Sentí algo blando y suave, me removí incomodo al sentir una mano tocar mi cabello. De repente alguien me dio un beso en mi mejilla, al abrir mis ojos me encontré a Maka enfrente mío.

-Buenos Días...-dije bostezando.

-Parece que dormiste bien, me levante antes para prepararte el desayuno. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

-¡Si!-dije estirándome cansado mientras Maka caminaba hacia la silla donde había panqueques y huevos fritos.

Camine como un zombi hacia la mesa, ambos sonreímos y empezamos a comer. Al principio hubo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que hable yo _-Maka es muy tímida en estos silencios a menos que sea como ayer de curiosa pero normalmente yo inicio las conversaciones-._

-Están buenos los panqueques, ¡pero como los míos no hay competencia!-dije retadoramente.

Antes de que Maka pudiese contestar, mi celular estaba soñando. Corrí hacia él, para mi sorpresa era de Black Star.

Seguía molesto con él, le mentí a mi mejor amiga al parecer._ -Recordarme lo que había hecho como un imbécil me hace sentir furioso_-. Así que tire el teléfono al sofá bruscamente, camine hacia donde estaba anteriormente y me senté a terminar mi desayuno.

-¿No vas a contestar?-dijo mi técnica preocupada.

-No-dije sin importancia

-Que infantil sois ustedes los hombres...-dijo levantándose de su lugar a tomar el celular, al abrir me vio de reojo algo molesta. Cuando volvió a sonar ella contesto.

-Hola Black Star, es Maka-dijo viéndome seriamente.- ¿Soul? Ah si el...

Antes de que pudiese contestar me puse de rodillas pidiéndole que dijera otra cosa en lenguaje de señas. Mi técnica rio frenéticamente, asintió salvándome de mi castigo de hablarle.

-Perdón fue un chiste-dijo entre risas.- ¡Oye cállate mejor tu!, Soul se esta bañando.

De repente las mejillas de mi técnica se pusieron de un color rojo, suspiro profundamente, lo alejo de su oído únicamente viendo la pantalla.

-¡Cállate pervertido!-dijo cerrando el celular de golpe.

Me carcajee, por necia le pasa. Ella me vio inflando sus mejillas de una manera infantil y saco su enciclopedia de unas 3000 páginas, le pedí perdón varias veces pidiéndole piedad de no golpearme a horas tan tempranas, ella suspiro derrotada. Para mi suerte guardo el inmenso libro de mi vista.

-Por cierto, ¿Que te dijo?

-Que el Shinigami necesitaba vernos. Después me dijo algo estúpido...-ambos nos miramos de reojo con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¡Típico de Black Star!-dijimos al mismo tiempo

Nos reímos mucho al decir lo mismo, es que era cierto era lo habitual de el decir cosas de lo mas estúpidas que nadie le gana a ese enano con pectorales falsos.

-Bien a prepararnos, no queremos un Shinigami-Chop en nuestras cabezas.-dije asustado al recordar el dolor peor que los de Maka.

Ella asintió, yo entre a mi habitación y me puse mi uniforme. Me revolví mi cabello para terminar mi look de lo más genial.

Al salir justamente me encontré con Maka tirada en el sofá _-¿Cuanto me abre tardado en cambiarme?- _con una mirada preocupada, hice ruido para que me voltease a ver. Rápidamente movió su cabeza a mi dirección dándome una sonrisa falsa, no me atreví a preguntar seguramente me mentiría así que únicamente salí hacia la puerta e hice un gesto para que saliera junto a mí en camino a el Shibusen.

Durante el camino hubo un silencio, Maka carraspeo un poco para llamar mi atención.

-Bien te lo diré...-suspiro profundamente leyéndome mis pensamientos.-Tengo un presentimiento feo.

-Oye no pasa nada, Soul te protegerá.-dije orgulloso señalándome a mí mismo.

-No es a mí, Soul...-dijo viendo el piso asustada.- ¡Es a ti!

Me quede viéndola con los ojos abiertos como platos, creo que me puse algo nervioso por la manera en que mis manos se tensaron al escucharla.

-Maka no juegues con esas cosas por favor...

-¡No! ¡Es la verdad! Yo tengo miedo que tú ya no me vuelvas a ver y yo no a ti, por siempre...

Que ternura me daba mi mejor amiga, preocupada por mí. Al cruzar nuestras miradas la abrasé fuertemente.

-Yo nunca moriré ni me ocurrirá nada. Siempre estaré allí para ti...-dije separándome de ella rozando su cuello suavemente, viendo como se ponia nerviosa cada vez más, para finalizar le di un beso en la mejilla.

Mi técnica se quedo estática en su lugar ruborizada, murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. La vi un rato hasta que me acorde sobre el Shinigami, de seguro ahorita estaría furioso con nosotros. Golpee su cabeza para que reaccionara, la deje estupefacta.

-Vamos algo lento ¿no?

Tome su delicada mano e hice que trotáramos hacia el instituto. Al rato llegamos al Death Room, abrí la puerta sigilosamente para no interrumpir. Una mano golpeo mi cabeza violentamente, gruñí de dolor.

-¡Salvaje!-dije frotándome mi cabeza.

-Estuve esperándolos desde las 3 de la tarde ¿Es que no les interesa la misión?-dijo enojado el Shinigami

-Tranquilo padre perdona a estos ignorantes, prosigue con la explicación que a nosotros nos es de tu agrado.-dijo Kid saliendo de las tinieblas junto a los demás que estaban serios. Raramente Patty lo estaba.

-Pero que...-dijimos Maka y yo al mismo tiempo asustados.

Vi a Black Star, le lancé una mirada molesta y vi a otro lado que no fuese donde estaba ese imbécil. Mejor escuche al Shinigami.

-Como decía, es muy fácil, necesito que de cualquier forma ustedes busquen información sobre una bruja. Al menos una pequeña información de ella, después pueden ir al parque un rato a descansar pero es de suma importancia que sea verdadera por aquí siempre se crean cosas falsas sobre especulaciones de los habitantes. Tienen que comprobar las fuentes, no puede ser contada por cualquiera.-dijo volviendo a su actitud normal.

-¿Dijo en el parque?-dijo Maka viéndome ruborizada.-La ci...

-Bien bien, ¿díganos de quien se trata?-dije desesperado

-Solo nos han informado de su apellido fuentes oficiales, Stein, Shinue.

Mi garganta se seco al oír eso, suena perverso ese apellido ni me imagino el nombre.

Terminada la conferencia hicimos una pequeña reverencia y salimos del Death Room en silencio, nadie dijo nada. Seguramente ese apellido fue algo raro para una bruja tan poderosa como dicen para hacerla una misión. Capaz es una asesina o una vengadora o peor aún, la más poderosa de todas. Digo yo porque, ¿A que nos llamarían a siete estudiantes solo para cazar a una maldita bruja de por allí? Tiene que ser fuerte.

Justamente por el pasillo sur del Instituto, se atravesaron en nuestro camino una peli rosa que temblaba y una pelinegra sonriente que tarareaba muy alto.

La chica asustada se golpeo fuertemente con el pecho de Kid, por poco ella cae pero justamente mi amigo la ayudo. Puso su mano en su espalda evitando que se golpeara muy fuerte, le pidió varios perdones a la peli rosa que estaba en estado de shock.

Ella al ver la mano de mi amigo encima de ella, se asusto y empezó a temblar lo alejo de ella y salió corriendo tras su amiga que nos vigilaba por detrás con los ojos emocionados.

-Perdónenla, es muy tímida.-dijo conteniendo su sonrisa aunque fue imposible.-Esperen ¿Acaso ustedes son él...?

-D-déjalo para después y v-vamos, apúrate.-dijo la peli rosa caminando lejos de nosotros.

-Oye no crees que... ¡Espérame!-dijo corriendo hacia ella, dio un giro a su cabeza y nos vio.-Nos vemos luego, senpais!

Después de verlas como se alejaban de allí, Black Star abrió su bocota para preguntar algo que todos se preguntaban.

-Pero por ¿Quienes demonios son ellas? ¿Y porque la plana nos saludo como si nada?

-No lo sé, no he sido informado.-dijo Kid viendo hacia el fin del pasillo.-Mejor sigamos con nuestra misión...

* * *

Cuando llegamos al parque nos dividimos en dos grupos, como siempre, Kid y sus armas decidieron ser el trió.

"Solo los shinigamis pueden tener información prohibida para estudiantes de bajo rango, lo lamento"-decía mi mente mientras me quejaba ah si ¿Se me olvido mencionar que lastimosamente me toco con Black Star y Tsubaki? Si así fue entonces si ocurrió, encima que estoy molesto con él me tiene que tocar con él en un equipo.

-¿¡Pero en qué mundo vivimos!-dije en voz alta

-En uno injusto...-dijo Maka molesta porque estaba igual que yo con Black Star, ambos lo volteamos a ver.

-¿Que?-dijo dejando sus manos al aire como si no hubiese hecho nada.

Lo ignoramos totalmente. _Imbécil hace cosas y ni las admite._

En el punto de reunión decidimos tomar una biblioteca cercana, ni sabía si era la principal porque es aburrido leer. La única que ama estas cosas es Maka _-genial amo a una come libros pero bueno es bonita y muy tierna solo por eso le perdono que ame leer-_.

Al abrir la puerta de vidrio transparente, me quede sorprendido, era un edificio enorme para ser una biblioteca. Sería difícil leer todo un genero de libros, solo un come libros intensivo haría eso. Maka se quedaría atrás porque ella solo lee las novelas románticas o sobre el Shibusen.

Ella carraspeo un poco para llamar nuestra atención, se paro como una guía que llevaba a turistas por toda esta ciudad hecha porquería.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a la Biblioteca Central! Información de toda clase para personas conocedoras, fue cre...

-¡Si ya cállate plana! Llévanos a la sección de bru...

Todos le tapamos la boca al imbécil de Black Star, por poco nos delata.

-Eres poco cerebro ¿no? Obviamente dirías todo a una bruja que nos pueda vigilar.-dije en su oído casi gritándole.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Si yo...!

-¡Shhhh!-exclamaron todos los presentes de la biblioteca irritados hasta nosotros nos sentíamos igual.

Al fin Black Star calmo su habladera que tanto me desesperaba _-mejor dicho a todos nos desesperaba-_después de que casi nos echan de la biblioteca y Tsubaki le pidió amablemente que se callara un rato, lo hizo.

Comenzamos a buscar en la sección de "Magias Prohibidas" que nos dejaron ver con el carne de Maka, según leí en ese pedacito de plástico ella era nivel 3 de 5, bien me arrepiento si era una intensiva ratón de biblioteca, ni sabía que venía aquí.

_"Todos escondemos algo, Soul"-dijo el diablillo en mi cabeza."No crees que tu he..."_

-¡Cállate!-dije agarrándome mis oídos

Maka, Tsubaki y Black Star me vieron confundidos. Si, parecía un loco_, _estaba hablando solo. Eso no es cool para nada, un chico como yo siempre tiene amigos de carne y hueso cerca, no imaginarios o que nadie puede ver solo yo.

-Una mosca, nada en absoluto.-dije riéndome nervioso.

_"Pero que idiota, como se me ocurre algo así"_

Por suerte nadie me insulto, solo suspiraron profundamente. Cuando Maka termino de encaminarnos por múltiples pasillos, nos encontramos con un elevador antiguo. Ella deslizo la tarjeta por un conducto algo oxidado y las puertas se abrieron. Nos invito a pasar y apretó el botón de segundo nivel. Todos estábamos sorprendidos al saber que una biblioteca tenía un elevador que tenia códigos secretos para ingresar a un genero retraído.

Al abrirse las puertas nos encontramos con un lugar polvoriento, varios libros descansaban en las estanterías de madera vieja que parecía podrida.

-Entonces busquemos a Shinue.-dije hablando libremente, ya que este lugar lo dividía una pared que los del primer nivel ni detectaban. Apenas diciendo ese nombre la cinta de mi zapato se desamarro y caí encima de la espalda de Maka. Ella tratándose de agarrar de algo tomo el vestido de Tsubaki pero únicamente hizo que ella también cayera, por suerte Black Star se quito a tiempo. El solo se reía de nosotros frenéticamente.

Al levantarnos Maka lo golpeo en la cabeza con un libro antiguo cerca de ella, el se quejo de dolor después de eso y la novia de ese imbécil lo consolaba. Al final de la actuación no tan creíble de Black Star comenzamos a buscar la información, aunque habían varios libros muchos de ellos no mencionaban brujas sino hechizos de Magia Negra.

Buscamos mucho en varios de ellos, encontré muchos sobre brujas pero justamente en la letra S las páginas estaban arrancadas y otras manchadas como si estuviesen degradadas con el tiempo. Nadie encontraba nada, la desesperación se hacía presente cada vez más, ¿Como podía ser posible tal acto justamente en esos libros? Suspire derrotado, ya no podía buscar más.

Vi a la ventana, las nubes se estaban juntando y poniendo cada vez mas grises. Pronto va a llover fuerte, el clima siempre ha sido tan raro. Una vez llovió mientras había sol el año pasado. Ahora llueve cuando estamos terminando el invierno, aquí en Death City llueve al principio de la estación mas fría pero no a finales. Esto está todo raro...

-¡Lo encontré!-dijo Maka contenta interrumpiendo mis curiosidades.

Todos nos acercamos hacia ella, Tsubaki cruzo sus dedos pidiendo que ese fuera el libro correcto. Cuando Maka abrió el libro rápidamente desde la letra R hasta la letra S.

Sentí como mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte por cada página que se daba la vuelta. Quería mi cita hoy, quiero acabar con este misterio y encontrar a la bendita bruja que tanto nos ha hecho buscar como idiotas.

Por fin llegando a la "Sh", cerre mis ojos fuertemente. Que todo acabe de una bendita vez, la mato y estamos en paz.

-¿Es ella?-dijo Tsubaki en un hilo de voz

-Creo que si...-dijo Maka viendo la foto del libro fijamente.

El cielo dio un trueno tremendo que nos hizo temblar a todos del susto, terminando invierno ¿no?

* * *

_Gracias, perdonen mi demora. Primero tuve que atrasar el libro porque como escribo en mi teléfono -si en mi teléfono lo hago en las notas- me reiniciaron esto. Lastimosamente se me borro el chapter 8, afortunadamente salve el 9 que estaba a medias. En fin, si ya se pequeños momentos de Maka x Soul, pronto vendrá algo muy bonito entre ambos. Y por cierto, estoy haciendo otra historia que voy comenzándola, espero que en el futuro sea de su agrado. : D gracias a todos por su apoyo. La verdad estoy algo triste porque mis comentadores habituales ya no dieron su opinión :( me puse triste porque no se siente feo que a nadie le parezca interesante tu libro después del lemmon. Ojala que puedan entender que me gustaría que me ayudaran con este libro ya que es el primero no sé cómo manejarlo en términos así como el Mary Sue que antes no sabia y ahora el Bashing. Son cosas que bueno antes ni en cuenta antes yo solo escribo cuando estoy inspirada entonces como que si me voy a los extremos pero esq me encanta escribir. Me es lo máximo poder expresarte así._

_En fin, gracias a aquellos que bueno estuvieron comentando pero les diré que bueno, no paso nada Neko solo dio su opinión y eso no me pone triste estoy bien sana y salva :)_

_Gracias a todos espero sus comments no importa si son anónimos para mi son un tesoro muy bonito que viene de sus corazones para decirme lo que piensan_

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

_**Abucheos, felicitaciones. No importa deja tu Revi****ew!**_

_**En resumen, este chapter se basa en que ellos son asigniados a una mision de buscar informacion de una bruja. Al principio se da el Maka X Soul, donde Maka es convencida de ir a una cita con Soul si duermen juntos esa misma noche aunque ella de todos modos queria dormir con el. Pero de esa manera ambos salieron ganando una cita y menciona una caja, resumiendo todo en el final, encuentran el libro segun ellos donde estaria la bruja con apellido Shinue. Soul comenta rapidamente sobre el clima que esta cambiando desde hace mucho tiempo y que esta vez esta lloviendo a cantaros cuando estan terminando el invierno. **_

_****__Misterioso ¿no? El clima O.o les deje esto para que no se confundan mucho, aqui es donde sus mentes formulan respuestas al misterio. No tendre que darles la respuesta porque bueno este libro es algo de misterio pero tambien de romance. jejejejeje :D_  



	9. La Cita ¿Se podra hacer?

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, porfavor tengan discrecion. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo adverti! y un Ligero OoC departe de Soul y Maka ,ya lo veran. No se quejen sobre ello porque lo ADVERTI.  
_**

* * *

**_This is Love_**

**_Chapter 9: La cita. Se podra hacer?_**

**_Soul POV_**

Me quede viendo fijamente el libro con una expresión de asombro y cierto miedo, era tenebrosa aunque su rostro daba una sensación rara. ¿Entonces, acaso ella era la bruja de la que tanto hablaban o ha sido un error?

- Hay pero que tontos como miran el libro como si fuese más importante que su Dios que esta frente a ustedes. - interrumpió Black Star. - Ella es muy joven para tener tantos poderes hasta yo que soy menos inteligente en estas cosas de brujas lo sé. ¡Hay pero que digo yo lo sé todo!

- Lastimosamente diré esto pero él tiene razón excepto en lo ultimo. Eres un odiota Black Star no te creas más. - afirmo Maka viendo fijamente el libro, decía cientocinco años desde que se volvio una bruja, a comparación de otras ella no tiene digamos...Magia, suficiente para matar a muchos humanos.

- ¿Y qué tal esta de aquí? - pregunto Tsubaki.

Giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la hoja de al lado. No estaba en tan buenas condiciones para ser un libro de una librería de unos 40 años, parece haber sido con intención en vez que un accidente como esa parte de su rostro que está roto a la mitad, apenas puedo ver sus ojos. Eso se sabe completamente que fue con querer hacerlo por molestar o algo mas personal.

- Esta algo rota, justamente en la foto. Qué suerte la nuestra. - exprese con sarcasmo.

- Pero tenemos el nombre. Minako ¿no? Además tiene 350 años de ser miembro del grupo de Brujas, poderosa en sí. Puede ser ella la bruja, además aquella es muy... Joven que digamos.

- Si, Minako Shinue. Bruja de magia Negra Prohibida, efectivamente una fugitiva.

- Bien eso es todo lo que necesitamos, nombrecito para la princesita chillona que nos ha causado muchos problemas y algo de su pasado tan "tragico". - Interrumpí - Vámonos de aquí ¿Quieren? No quiero que llueva y nos tengamos que quedar aquí en este lugar tan... Inteligente.

Maka me vio irritada con ganas de matarme con su mirada. Suspiro levemente mientras se levantaba de su asiento con el libro en sus manos, posteriormente colocándolo en la sucia estantería, en silencio.

- Tenéis razón. - expreso con algo de desconfianza. - No falta nada más que hacer aquí en este lugar de conocimiento que ustedes dos sin cerebro, no entienden. Si ofenderte a ti Tsubaki.

- ¡Yahoo! ¡Nos vamos de esta pocilga! - grito eufórico Black Star. - Espera yo tengo cerebro pla...

Sin poder terminar su oración, la bibliotecaria se acerco y lo tomo del brazo con una fuerza como si matara a algo sin valor, así levantándolo del suelo tirándolo con una fuera de la biblioteca por la puerta.

- ¡No vuelvas mocoso! - grito agitando su brazo derecho maldiciéndolo a morir mientras jadeaba cansada. - Y ustedes también ¡largo! Excepto tu Maka, vuelve cuando quieras. Por cierto tengo unos libros que puedes llevar a tu casa cuando quieras. Bueno yo podría ir a dejarlos si quieres.

Tsubaki y yo vimos a la mujer sorprendidos. Una gran Bipolar extrema. Primero está a punto de matarnos con su mirada y fuerza por haber ofendido su "lugar". Después, al ver a mi técnica ella está tranquila. Que falsa esa mujer con unos es de una manera, con otros de otra ¿Pero en qué clase de mundo vivimos?

- Si gracias Karen...- expreso Maka molesta. - Pero ni creas que porque eres amable conmigo te hare otra cita con mi padre. Lo suyo acabo y no seré tu anzuelo para que tu y ese hombre que no quiero mencionar. Sigan saliendo en citas y cosas así.

La tal Karen estaba a punto de romperle la cara a Maka, saco sus puños cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Respiro profundamente y la abrazo de la espalda.

- Como crees Makita. Tú eres especial para mí. - afirmo, si se puede decir, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Si, si claro. Karen solo avísame si hay otros libros en el nivel 2 y estamos bien. - exclamo restregandose el lugar donde deposito el inocente beso quitandose rastro alguno de ella.

Karen asintió convencida y retorno a la biblioteca con el libro en sus manos recostado sobre su pecho. En un segundo vi a mi técnica con una expresión de "no me mires así".

- Bueno te lo cuento. Ella salió con mi padre, terminaron y ahora quiere usarme para que vuelvan. Yo por suerte adoro leer así que Karen es como un pase para libros que en mi tarjeta no están a mi alcance. Porque creen que estoy en el nivel 2? - pregunto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- Vaya, vaya. Maka Albarn una mentirosa, quien podría predecirlo. Ahora confirmó el dicho que dice: "Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo de las personas" - exclame entre risas.

- Cállate que antes yo te conocí tan bien que en tu baño vi revistas por... - dije molesta. Soul tapo mi boca evitando que dijera sus verdades algo vergonzosas sobre todo las que yo lastimosamente vi.

Tsubaki carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención.

- Entonces ya que terminamos. ¿Vamos al parque a divertirnos?

Los tres asentimos ansiosos. Yo por mi cita con Maka y Black Star...bueno eso no me incumbe en nada después de todo no nos hablamos hoy.

Black Star y su novia caminaron sin esperarnos a nosotros. Cuando ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para dejarnos solos Maka ella sonrio hermosa como siempre.

- Entonces...- exclamo Maka acercándose a mí para tomar mi mano. - Hoy será la cita ¿Verdad?

Guarde silencio por un rato. Sabia que tendria que hacerlo aunque sea de esta manera.

- Mejor otro día. Hoy es muy agitado para eso. Nos apurariamos mucho y no seria nada cool...

Maka se quedo viéndome fijamente. Soltó mi mano; se alejo de mi.

- Entonces será otro día, de todos modos no estaba lista para una cita. - mintió. - Solos...tu...yo... - balbuceo a si misma creyendo que no la escuche.

- ¿Vamos con los otros? Nos estamos quedando atras.

Ella asintió levemente sin ánimos.

_Me daban ganas de suicidarme solo viendo su hermosa cara tan deprimida pero se que valdra la pena. Ya lo veras Maka, nada sera en vano._

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

Caminamos en silencio, el cielo se empezaba a oscurecer cada vez más. Black Star reía con Tsubaki, su novia por cualquier cosa.

Al verlos sentí cierta envidia que suerte tienen de estar juntos y que se aman entre sí, yo me siento tan mal solo al recordar como hace unos minutos me dijo mi compañero saliendo de la biblioteca.

_"Mejor otro día. Hoy es muy agitado para eso. Nos apurariamos mucho y no seria nada cool... "_

Baje mi cabeza viendo el piso fijamente, ciertas lagrimas bajaron en mis mejillas. Por suerte mi cabello cenizo tapaba mi expresión, tenía suficiente por hoy. No quiero quedar como una chillona enfrente de él.

De repente un brazo toco mi hombro mientras lo apretaba un poco, no tuve la intención de voltear a ver de quien se trataba, de seguro era Soul examinándome con la mirada.

Limpie mis ojos con un rápido movimiento con mi brazo derecho. Vi al frente e ignore al que me estaba tratando de recontentar, camine sola.

Rápidamente comencé a trotar lejos de todos.

- ¡Maka! - grito Soul. - ¿A dónde vas?

Algo decía que me detuviera pero yo decidí hacer como si nunca lo escuche hablar.

_"Es un idiota insensible. Yo que tanto espere por estar con él pero al parecer solo jugo conmigo. Sigo sin creerlo que el chico con el cual estuve hace poco recostada en el sillón mientras le decía cuanto lo amaba haya cancelado algo tan importante. Yo que lo amo tanto a pesar de todo..."_

Corrí lejos de allí, me gusta ser así para evitar recordar sus palabras que resonaban en cada segundo en mi mente confundida.

Posteriormente un rayo seguido de pequeñas gotas de lluvia se dieron, sin aviso previo. El trueno fue tan fuerte que chille asustada mientras buscaba algún lugar para resguardarme antes de que el aguacero fuese más fuerte aún y quedara totalmente empapada. Al principio fue inutil, todos los arboles eran muy pequeños y debiles.

Hasta que, por esas casualidades, encontre uno.

Me senté con confianza de que aquí nadie me encontraría, quería estar sola para pensar un poco sobre las cosas. Estuve callada mucho tiempo, no tenia nada que hablar hasta que decidi sacar todo de mi corazon.

- Idiota... - exclame al aire. - Como pudiste... ¡¿Como pudiste Soul?

Grite lo más que pude golpeando mi cabeza contra el árbol maldiciendo a mi compañero. El agua comenzó a caer de las nubes con libertad, no había donde ir estaba atrapada bajo un lugar solitario. Vi como charcos se formaban en el suelo del parque desde el principio. Al ver mi entorno suspire derrotada, mi vida era un fiasco y no podia negarlo.

- Yo soy la imbécil mas grande del mundo... - afirme tapando mi cabeza con mis brazos. - Jodido Soul, tu...yo... ¡Yo no soy alguien capaz de estar a tu lado, un raton de biblioteca nunca podría serlo!

- ¿Te refieres a el ratón de biblioteca con el que he estado mas de tres años en el Shibusen? ¿Aquel que tiene un cuerpazo que nunca pense que tendria, simpatica aunque es algo dramatica? - pregunto una voz.

Subí mi rostro, allí vi a un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rubíes con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba por tener dientes filosos como un tiburón. Desvié mi mirada ignorándolo, justamente para decirle "Lárgate de aquí" no me dejo hablar, tomo mi barbilla y beso mis labios tiernamente. Yo abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, luche como pude para que dejara de hacerlo pero fue imposible.

El se alejo de mí y me abrazo.

- Tonta que eres ¿Porque todo lo vuelves un problema? - exclamó Soul algo molesto. - Mas drámatica no pudiste haber sido.

- Quítate encima de mí, no quiero saber nada de ti.

- ¡Solo déjame hablarte. - dijo sin dejarme escapar de sus brazos. - Pero no te quejes porque no fue lo que pensabas...

- Dilo de una maldita vez. - exclame molesta escondiendo mi curiosidad por su discurso.

Saco una caja de su bolsillo, era roja. Me vio algo sonrojado y nervioso.

- Mierda esto no es nada cool pero ahí va. Maka...

- ¿Si? - pregunte irritada.

- Escuchame. Parece que te gusta que diga esto asi que lo dire...¡Te amo, tu eres la chica que me gusta! No entiendo porque no lo captas... - acepto Soul. - Yo...te lo demostrare.

La abrió dejándome ver su contenido. Me quede sorprendida al verlo. El collar de oro que contenía un corazón con brillos a su alrededor, relucía aun así con la lluvia. Era hermoso, algo que a simple vista se veía por lo cual Soul había ahorrado hace poco todo para su comida y demás. Ahora se la razón, comprarme un collar.

- ¿Serias mi novia? - pregunto casi gritándome

No sabía que responder, tartamudee la respuesta varias veces. Pero mi decisión final no estaba aun. ¿Yo novia de Soul? Nos imagino juntos. Pueda que un desastre o un sueño de dos personas que se aman.

_"Hazlo"_

- Si.

- Ya veo, sabía que no te gustaría, bueno es que fue muy pronto pero es que yo te amo y tu sabes quería que fuéramos algo mas porque me agradas mucho, eres hermosa interna y externamente.

- Si. - volví a repetir tirándome sobre él, a pesar de que caímos en el frio suelo cercano a un charco mientras llovía no me importo, quería insistir. - Si quiero ser tu novia porque yo... ¡También te amo!

- ¿Qué? - pregunto emocionado. - No me mientas porque no es cool.

- No Soul, es la verdad. Yo nunca sería capaz de rechazar algo así, no departe de alguien que me gusta... - afirme feliz.

Me levante, tome su mano y lo ayude a pararse. El tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que nadie le podría quitar. Note como ambos estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza, caminamos de la mano hacia la plaza del parque y nos resguardamos bajo un lugar donde no había visto por aquí.

En una banca dentro de allí nos sentamos abrazados.

- Entonces... ¿Oficialmente novios? - pregunto Soul.

- Lo más que puedas. - lo tome del cuello y lo bese, el me respondió rápidamente, duro mucho tiempo el rosé de nuestros labios hasta que nos falto oxigeno y fuimos obligados a separarnos.

- ¿Te darías la vuelta? - pregunto Soul sacando el collar de la caja, yo me subí mi cabello cenizo para que lo pusiera fácilmente. Rodeo mi cuello con la cadena y abrocho el seguro. Solté mi pelo.

- ¿Que tal se mira? - pregunte confiada en la respuesta.

- Te vez más bella aun, novia. - expreso Soul riéndose ante la última palabra.

- Gracias, novio. - dije siguiéndole el juego. Ambos carcajeamos, era divertido que fuera una nueva manera de llamarnos. - Te amo.

- Yo también... - dijo mi novio tocando uno de mis cabellos y enrollándolo en su dedo. - Todo cambio tan rápido, primero me odiabas y terminas siendo mi novia. -

- No sabía que me pedirías tal cosa, créeme si hubiese tenido conocimiento de ello te aseguro que no hubiese sido así. Pero ya que paso todo, estoy bien. El punto es que ahora eres mi novio, tengo una cadena que nos simboliza y estoy feliz. - exprese sonriéndole.

De repente se escucho un grito entusiasmado.

- ¡Que lindos!

- ¿Quien es? - me pregunto Soul.

- Liz y compañía. - afirme sin ánimos de verlos. - Hola a todos...

- Vinimos a verlos, los buscamos pero no los habíamos visto. Qué suerte que Black Star te encontró. Fue el primero en preocuparse. - afirmo Liz entrando junto a todos donde estábamos igualmente mojada.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, yo preocuparme por ese imbécil que se abraza con niñas ni hablar. - dijo Black Star nervioso.

- Hay no lo niegues Black Star, tú te pusiste moleste con la mayoría porque no los íbamos a buscar. - expreso Kid apunto de golpearlo por mentiroso.

Sin nada más que responder abrió su boca.

- Lo admito, me preocupe por la persona más cercana a este Dios. Tsubaki me hizo recapacitar y creo que te perdono un poco.

- ¿Perdonarme? El que debería perdonarte aquí soy yo. Pero ya que, acepto que me "disculpes" - expreso sarcásticamente alejándose de mí poco a poco para hacer su saludo con su mejor amigo. Todos los presentes sonreímos, estaba todo en paz entre nosotros. Sentí como Liz se fijaba en mí.

- Oye Maka ¿Tu venias con este collar? Que según recuerde en el Silbasen tu no traías alguno así de bonito.

- Emmm pues Soul... - afirme a medias, el me interrumpió.

- Yo se lo regale, a mi novia. - dijo tomando mis manos. - A la mujer mas cool de todas.

Todos nos vieron con una expresión sorprendidos a la vez sin entender lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué? - gritaron casi dejándonos sordos a ambos.

Las mujeres me llevaron lejos de Soul. Estaban algo molestas, se veía en su rostro.

- Dime, ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada? - pregunto Panty en su personalidad ruda y atemorizante.

- Acaba de ser. ¿Como jodidos les digo algo? ¿Con telepatía?

- Buen punto, en fin. ¿Que te dijo?

- Saco una caja roja y me lo pregunto. Respondí que sí, nos besamos. Ya.

Todas me vieron a punto de estallar con sus burlas de "Uy" o "Que lindura" o algo parecido. Algo que deberás dan ganas de pegarles su buen Maka-Chop para que se callaran.

- Solo diré que es un caballero para evitar nuestros ánimos que tanto te fastidian. - dijo Liz viendo fijamente a mi novio. - Hay no puedo evitarlo ¡Que bien se miran juntos!

Ambos estábamos mas que sonrojados desde que llegaron nuestros amigos. ¡Pero qué va! Somos novios y es lo mejor del mundo sobre todo porque es Soul Eater Evans el hombre con el que estoy en esta relación. El hombre al que yo amo.

* * *

_**Nyu POV**_

Mis dedos estaban cansados. Hacer este tipo de magia es muy difícil sobretodo ser forzada a ello por alguien tan horriblemente malvado es aun más terrible de lo que aparenta.

- Akim, ya estoy cansada. Ves que esto no ha funcionado. La lluvia en ellos no los ha detenido ¿Ya puedo terminar de hacer esto?

- Tienes razón, esto no ha sido el final pero aun así vámonos. - ordeno agitando la escoba haciendo que voláramos lejos de allí. - Aun así tu efecto de lluvia seguirá un largo rato así que ojala que venga algo malo en ellos.

Pasamos el rato en silencio después de su comentario. Era algo incomodo pero para mí era mejor callar que hablarle o tratar de que me dijera algo porque ya aprendí mi lección, Akim no es una persona sociable y mucho menos una con quien pasar el rato. Ella solo se fija en ganar, ganar y ganar. No piensa en otra cosa que no sea eso, al punto de hacer cualquier cosa por ella en este caso hacer que lloviese para "evitar" que descubriesen _nuestra_ identidad.

Puse mi mano en mi barbilla. Vi la Ciudad perfectamente, sabia el camino a casa por eso supe que repentinamente cambiamos de ruta. No me atreví a preguntar guarde mis comentarios para otro momento donde ella no estuviese tan estresada ni decepcionada de sí misma.

- Mierda por poco... - se dijo Akim a sí misma.

Nos detuvimos violentamente cerca de un tejado de madera. Por poco salgo volada de allí pero gracias a que me agarre del palo de la escoba no paso nada.

- Akim...que...- balbucee a medias.

- No pasa nada, se me olvido algo. Espérame aquí. No vayas ¿Si? - pregunto convencida que mi respuesta fuese "Si, Akim".

Su silueta era reflejada por la luna que sonreía, de cierta manera macabra que me daba la sensación de miedo al estar sola en la noche. Bajo el techo ansioso, sus tacones se escucharon alejarse de la casa. El silencio volvió a mi lugar, ningún gato con quien hablar mucho menos una persona.

- Que mala suerte tengo, una compañera que deja sola a su "amiga" si se puede decir así. Esperare unos quince minutos sino viene voy a buscarla.

Espere lo mas que pude dándole tiempo para que regresara pero no había rastro alguno de ella. Sé que ella si fuese atrapada escaparía fácilmente por su manera de reaccionar violentamente ante algo así. Eso no podría ser razón de su demora. _De seguro esta saludando a algún amigo o amiga..._

Reí ante lo ultimo ¿Akim con amigos? Una tipa tan cruel y fría que no deja que nadie le hable a menos que ella quiera, es incapaz de tener amigos excepto yo aunque estoy empezando a dudar que le caiga bien.

- Echaré un vistazo, no le hará daño a _nadie._ - exclame bajando del tejado.

Busque por donde iría, por las manchas de los zapatos supe que era ella. Camine hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro y vi su silueta. Me escondí tras la pared. Escuche la conversación perfectamente.

- Aquí esta. Lo que me pediste. - dijo una voz fría y reseca de un hombre.

- Por fin, espere mucho por él. Déjame probarlo. - afirmo la voz de Akim

Un brillo blanco resplandeció en la pared a mi izquierda. Era nuevo lo que ese hombre le había dado a Akim.

- Hermoso sin duda alguna. - exclamo Akim.

- Vamos niña mi paga, este mundo no se gana fácil. Recuerda exactos los quiero. - expreso el hombre

- Sabes que... - dijo con una pausa breve. - ¡Ya no mas, muere!

Un golpe contra la pared se escucho seguido de un quejido de dolor. Mi respiración se agito al escuchar como sus zapatos se acercaban hacia la pared donde yo me encontraba escondida, sabía que Akim era muy delicada con los metiches en sus asuntos. Acabaría con ellos hasta que mueran, así que cuando cruce hacia la derecha yo estaré acabada como el hombre que acaba de matar con lo que tenga en sus manos.

Ahora es cuando yo no debería dejarme vencer y ser la heroína, asesinarla y todos felices pero ante ella me siento tan débil por esa razon ella es la jefa y no yo, su aura es tan maligna.

En mis manos no hay nada con que pueda defenderme de sus ataques con lo que le dio ese tipo que hace poco murio en sus manos, lo único que me queda es decir:

_¡Que alguien me ayude a salir de esta metida de pata!  
_

* * *

_Volví con una historia con fans y anti fans :D XD que feo se escucho eso. Bueno en fin, vengo aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo. Feliz porque el próximo será donde diré TODO y el porque de la aparicion de Akim. Sera algo muy interesante. Ahora bien, ja vieron. Porque alegaron tanto muchis? Asi sin ganas de ofender ni nada solo así de broma :D pero desde hace MUCHO habia hecho este capi y creanme ellos de alguna u otra forma serian novios. Además me encanta la parte de la lluvia la siento tan romantica. y bueno las partes de Nyu son SUPER importantes. El proximo capi tendran que ponerle mucha importancia a lo que ella dice porque sino les fue re mal. Asi sin molestar._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, estoy aprendiendo a tomarlos en cuenta TODOS. Perdonenme por mi actitud inmadura ante aquellos comentarios. Gracias Neko por recomendarme a esos autores me sirvieron de mucho._

_Sin nada mas que decir digo adios._

_Sumino the Star_

**_¿Abucheos Felicitaciones? No importa deja tu review que ahora si los tomo bien :D_**

* * *

_**¿Review? O.o  
**_


End file.
